


Hetalia Oneshot Galore

by NeonCandies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland hetalia, England x Prussia, Gilbert x Arthur, Hetalia, M/M, hetalia England/ Prussia hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: Just where I'm gonna put all my Hetalia oneshots so it's nice and sorted, not messy.





	1. It's a Date (EngPru)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like most of the oneshots I make, blame Mieu for the idea xD lololol she sent me a screenshot of this string of texts and of course I just had to make a oneshot on it. The idea was too good not to use. Anyways, I messed with what the text was a bit. Just to make it actually form a story while keeping everyone in character (I hope). A treat for the winter. I'm still working on the White Wyvern story, but I should have it done sometime soon. Tons of thanks to Donttouchrummy for being my beta! They make it far easier to pump out stories since I trust their editing ;u; So let 'em know your love! It's thanks to them I can make semi-consistent updates since I'm no longer editing ;'D anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading uwu Who knows, after I finish White Wyvern, I may take some time to hold oneshot requests and write em out uwu though that's an idea for later~ Till then, happy holidays and happy whatever you celebrate <3

Of all the things Arthur expected to happen today, getting a text message from a wrong number wasn't one of them. It wasn't the oddity of the number that threw him off, it was its contents:

"Hey, Elizaveta! Where the hell r u?! I thought we were gonna fuck since my roommate isn't home!"

Arthur raised a brow, rereading the message a second time to confirm that yes indeed, he was sent a message of someone talking to their sex partner. What a perfect way to start the day- or evening in this case.

Sighing through his nose, Arthur rubbed his temples as he debated on if he should respond or not. Yet when, not even a minute later, he got a text from the same number, Arthur was beginning to lose patience.

In the span of two minutes, that annoying number had sent almost 10 messages, consisting of "hello" and other such things. Gritting his teeth, Arthur furiously typed away a message, clicking send before he realized he should've been a bit more polite.

"Stop fucking texting me! I'm not this "Elizaveta"! I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong bloody number."

Now Arthur expected to get a quick response and that'd be the end of it, but no, that wasn't the case. He had to wait around a minute and a half before a response came.

"Seriously? Freaking bitch gave me the wrong number! Again!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, this person was seriously starting to give him a headache. Just as he was typing out a response politely telling the person to stop texting him, he received another message.

"Soooo…. U wanna fuck then?"

Now this was certainly… Different. Arthur raised a brow, rereading the message a couple of times. Was this person honest to God asking a complete stranger to have sex? And someone he wasn't even sure the gender of?

"I regret to inform you that I have a penis."

Surely that would be the end of it, right? Oh, if only Arthur knew that was wishful thinking.

"And I have an anus. We can make this work."

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. This day just kept getting better and better! Though this rather odd person texting was headache inducing, they were quite entertaining. But were they seriously asking Arthur to come over and fuck them?

It wasn't like Arthur was against having sex with other men. He was the type to not care much for gender, only how enjoyable the company was. It was a plus if they were easy on the eyes as well.

"I'd rather not."

"Not in to dudes or something?"

Arthur took a deep breath, breathing out slowly as he sunk into his plush armchair. "Oh good lord…"

"No, nothing like that. I'm quite fine with men. I just don't find the idea of seeking out a complete stranger all that appealing."

When Arthur didn't get a response after a few minutes, he assumed that was the end of it. But when his phone buzzed signalling a call, he jumped and almost dropped the device. Out of habit he pressed the answer button, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Figured calling would be easier than waiting for a text! Anyways, so you're fine with dudes, but don't wanna fuck a stranger? Haven't you ever heard of a one-night stand before?" Came the voice on the other end, a rich voice laced with a German accent.

Arthur smacked his forehead, groaning. "Oh bloody hell. You seriously went and called me? Just to ask if I'll come over and fuck you?"

The other person laughed, seeming amused at Arthur's annoyance. "Well why not? It'll be fun! I mean, how many times have you hooked up with a wrong number?"

"None, thankfully. There's a lot of weirdos out there you know. I'd rather not end up in an alley with my innards hanging out, thank you very much." Arthur huffed.

"A little morbid, aint'chya?" The man's amusement still didn't seem to die down. "Well what if I can prove to you I'm a decent human being? Will you then come over here and screw my brains out?"

Arthur was a little interested to see what the other had in mind. Against his better judgement, Arthur felt himself relenting. "… What did you have in mind?"

"A photo! I send you a photo of my awesome self, then you send a picture in return! After all, I do have to make sure you aren't a creepy weirdo as well."

He had to admit that was a rather good idea. But honestly Arthur should just hang up the phone right now! This is crazy, who does this? Why was Arthur still on the phone with this guy?

Grimacing to himself, the reason as to why he was still on the phone presented itself after a split second of thought. It was because his current lifestyle mundane and uninteresting in his own eyes. He craved for the days of his wild youth where each day was different, nothing was consistent.

Sighing through his nose, Arthur groaned lightly. "Fine, a photo it is. But if I find you unsettling in any way, that's it. You can text someone else to have sex with."

"Got it! Just don't faint when you see how attractive I am!" Confidence was practically oozing out from the other line.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur waited patiently for the photo to be sent. When he received it, he took a photo of himself before even opening the message. After sending his own photo, one he'd deny posing for, Arthur opened the message the other had sent him. He made sure to put the other on speaker to continue talking with them while he looked at the photo.

What he was greeted with was a very lovely sight. The man in the picture was smirking at the camera, the picture taken at a high angle in order to get as much of his body in the photo as possible. Crimson eyes and pale, soft looking skin paired up with cotton white hair. The man was wearing a short-sleeved crop top that was made of more mesh than fabric. To go with that were a pair of jean shorts, frayed at the ends from being cut, and some black tights.

The angle did well to compliment the man's lean form, his eyes practically sparkling with mischief. As Arthur stared at the photo, he heard a whistle of appreciation come from the other side of the phone.

"Damn, you're not so bad looking yourself!" The albino chuckled, "I'm Gilbert by the way."

Putting a name to the alluring face managed to spark Arthur's interest. He couldn't deny that he really did want to meet this… Gilbert.

Snorting, attempting to play it cool, Arthur took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear. "Arthur; and I could say the same for you. Quite attractive, if I'm being honest."

"Oh? So does that mean I pass?"

Arthur couldn't believe he was saying this, but then again, what could go wrong? "Yeah, fine. It's a date."

"I seriously can't believe you're taking me out to dinner. I thought we were just going to fuck like bunnies." Gilbert whined, pouting in the front seat of Arthur's car.

Arthur merely chuckled, kind of enjoying how the other seemed to be thrown for a loop. "And I told you "It's a date". Meaning I'm going to be a gentleman and take you out to dinner. Then afterwards I'll do you till morning."

Gilbert huffed, "Fine. I guess I can't complain. This is different from my usual dates, so can't expect everything to be the same."

"Oh?" Arthur raised a brow, smirking. "So you don't often text wrong numbers asking for a one-night stand? And here I was under the impression that you're a professional at it."

Grinning at him, Gilbert propped his elbow up against the side of the car, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Cute, but no. I don't make a habit of dialing wrong numbers. The person I was supposed to hook up with is just a prick who constantly gives me the wrong information just to mess with me. This isn't the first time she's given me the wrong number."

At this piece of information, Arthur found himself frowning. "Then why do you even bother with her? If she's constantly giving you the wrong number, then what's the point of contacting her?"

"Because we're both grown adults who need a way to get release somehow. We're fuck-buddies, to put it bluntly. When I need it, I go to her. When she needs it, she comes to me. It's simpler because we can draw a line and not get too invested in each other." Gilbert explained, his grin lessening into a simple yet content smile.

Arthur pursed his lips, brows furrowing. "Seems needlessly complex to me. And if you normally sleep with women, why on earth are you inviting me out?"

Gilbert snorted, "I'm bisexual, just prefer guys over girls. But as of late, I've been too busy in my job to try and find a decent man to hook up with."

"Busy, huh? What's your job?" Arthur asked as he parked in front of a rather stylish restaurant.

"I'm a tailor, and you?"

"Just a plain office worker, nothing too fancy." He flashed Gilbert a smile before exiting the car, the albino following.

When Arthur had arrived at the albino's house, he had refused to step inside the humble abode. Arthur knew that if he did, he definitely wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. But he wanted to play the part of a gentleman and at the very least take Gilbert out to dinner before they got to the important part.

However, it had taken a good chunk of time trying to convince Gilbert to change into less revealing clothes. Fortunately when the albino did change, it was into a pair of nice pants and a low-cut sweater shirt. He had sulked a bit at first, grumbling about how it was unfair Arthur was making him wait. But after a while the man instantly perked up, a little flattered to be treated so kindly by someone he just met.

When they sat at their table, rather decently secluded in a corner, Gilbert and Arthur studied the menus for a bit before ordering. When the waitress left with their orders and menus in tow, Gilbert rested his elbows on the table and cradled his chin in his hands, leaning forward.

"So, are you really from Britain? Or is your accent just a ruse to get in my pants?" He asked, tone light.

Arthur raised a brow at him, "I assure you it isn't. I was born in York and lived there until I graduated high school. Then I came here for university."

Gilbert chuckled lightly, his smirk turning more flirtatious. "Really? Well then I guess it's good it's not fake. I find it kind of hot, to be honest."

It was hard to ignore the flirtatious gaze, but Arthur powered through. He had to stick to his morals and at least be gentlemanly throughout dinner. Then afterwards he could screw Gilbert mercilessly. But he had to keep his head.

Clearing his throat, Arthur returned Gilbert's question with his own little twist. "And you? Your accent sounds Germanic, if I'm not mistaken."

"You got it," Gilbert said, pleased at Arthur being able to guess his country of birth. "I was born and raised in Berlin all my life! I only moved here about two years ago on my 23 birthday."

"So you're 25? I'm 26." Arthur felt some mild relief at that. At least he wasn't going to be frolicking about with a minor. Now that would've been a huge damper on their evening. No way was Arthur going to fool around with a minor just to escape his mundane lifestyle.

Gilbert tilted his head, "Oh? That old? You don't really look it! You look like you've just turned 20 or something."

Arthur snorted at this, throwing the other an amused look. "Well that's the first time someone's told me I look younger than I am. My brothers always jest that I look far older than them, and they're in their 30's!"

When Gilbert laughed at this, his entire face lit up in delight. Arthur found it quite beautiful to look at, a sight he hoped to see as the night continued.

They chatted over simple topics here and there, jumping from one conversation to the next with much enthusiasm. Even when their food arrived they continued chatting, finding the witty banter to be quite enjoyable.

Eventually they did fall into comfortable silence, Arthur took this time to enjoy his meal and the silence. His peace, however, was broken when he felt something brush the inside of his leg. He stiffened, unsure if it was Gilbert accidentally touching him or not. But when it happened again, this time the foot traveling a little higher than his calf, he knew it was no accident.

Without setting down his fork or giving any indication he was bothered, Arthur cleared his throat. "Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Came the hum from the other side of the table, Gilbert's foot not stilling in its trek upwards.

Arthur reached under the table, grabbing Gilbert's ankle, halting it. He was silently thankful that the table had long tablecloths that reached the ground. It hid what the albino was doing from anyone but Arthur.

"Remember what I said, this is a date. No playing till after." He scolded, lightly shoving the other's foot away from him.

Gilbert pouted, "What's the harm in a little teasing? I'm too horny to eat!"

That wasn't exactly a lie. Gilbert had managed to eat half of his food, but then his unsatisfied libido decided then reawaken. Now Gilbert wasn't hungry for food, but for something else. His body craved to be satisfied and here before him was a good looking guy with a deliciously sexy accent. How could one expect him to just sit still and wait like a good boy?

Arthur, looked up at him, smiling at him as if he were pacifying an unruly child. "Now now, patience is a virtue. It'll be far better if you're to wait for it."

Huffing in annoyance, Gilbert watched Arthur turn his attention back to his food. Never one to give up when he wanted something, Gilbert pouted as he thought up a plan to get what he desired. He wanted to rile the Brit up enough so that he himself would declare their date over and practically drag Gilbert back to the apartment to screw. He wanted Arthur to make a mess of him, to give him what he wanted and to make sure he felt it in the morning.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Gilbert fought to hide his grin. He pretended to go back to eating before his hand "accidentally" slipped, dropping his knife off the side of the table and onto the ground.

"Oops." He said aloud, sliding off his chair in order to pick it up. However instead of going right back to his chair, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he crawled under the table, hidden by the long tablecloth.

Arthur glanced up, frowning in confusion when he noticed his date wasn't there. He had heard the other drop their knife and had even seen him get up to retrieve it. But he looks away for one second and then the other disappears!

Just as Arthur was going to stand to figure out where his companion went, he felt hands touch his knees, sliding to the inner parts of his thighs.

Arthur shot back in his seat, looking down with wide eyes. Lifting up the tablecloth, he glared down at the grinning albino.

"Gilbert," He hissed under his breath, flicking his eyes around in order to make sure no one was paying them any attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh, just act normal." He sent Arthur a coy smirk before tugging the cloth back down, shrouding him from sight.

Arthur swallowed hard when he felt those hands slide up his thighs, resting at his belt before unbuckling it. Gilbert slowly pulled down Arthur's zipper, wasting no time in pulling out the other's member.

It was a struggle to pick up his fork and pretend nothing was happening when under the table, Gilbert was truly testing his patience. Arthur took deep breaths when he felt Gilbert's tongue sliding over the tip of his slowly awakening member. Was this really happening? Was he seriously letting someone suck him off on the first date?

"F-fuck…" Arthur hissed between his teeth, suddenly struck with the desire to see Gilbert's expression as he took his cock in deeper. Feeling those soft lips wrap around him was maddening, quickly chipping away at Arthur's resolve.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, the copper taste distracting him only slightly from the pleasure. Gilbert expertly drew his tongue across Arthur's fully erect member, sucking on the tip. He trailed his lips down the side of Arthur's cock, lapping at the white fluid appearing on the tip in pearly white drops.

When Arthur came, he practically passed out from how long he was holding his breath. Shivers ran up and down his body, black spots dotting the edges of his vision. He forced himself to breathe regularly while Gilbert tucked him back into his pants. He glared at Gilbert as he emerged from under the table, sitting down in his seat as if nothing had happened.

The white-haired male used a napkin to wipe of the residual semen around his mouth, lowering the cloth and then grinning at Arthur.

"Thanks for the desert."

Arthur's glare turned heated, his jaw tensing. Staring at Gilbert, his hair slightly mussed with cheeks flushed and lips partially swollen, it was enough to stir up Arthur's arousal once again. Swallowing, mouth suddenly dry, Arthur flagged down their waitress.

At Gilbert's curious look, Arthur merely stated 'we're leaving', before he asked for the bill and practically threw the money down on the table. Snatching Gilbert's wrist, he pulled the grinning male from his seat and the two of them rather quickly made their way to the car.

Once outside, the chilly night air helped cool Arthur's head a bit. But that still didn't stop him from pressing Gilbert against the car, leaning in close so their noses were barely brushing against each other.

"That was a dangerous thing to do, love. What would you have done if someone caught you?" Arthur asked, voice still husky from his recent climax.

Gilbert flashed him a sly grin, "But they didn't."

"Hmm," Arthur lifted a hand, tangling his fingers in Gilbert's soft white locks. "No, they didn't. But next time be patient and wait till afterwards, understand? I don't want to make a habit of getting off in restaurants."

Gilbert's grin widened at this and he snickered. "Oh? 'Next time'? So there's going to be another date?"

Tilting his head to the side, Arthur took a moment to mull over his response. Though he already knew he wanted there to be another date, he didn't want to seem too eager. "Maybe. It depends on how well you can satisfy me."

"Oh I can satisfy you just fine. I think the better question is, can you satisfy me?"

"We'll just have to see." Arthur grinned before he smashed their lips together.

It only took a moment for him to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping past Gilbert's lips and running along the roof of the albino's mouth. Gilbert groaned into the kiss, his tongue rubbing against Arthur's as his hands slid up the front of Arthur's chest. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pressing himself flush against Arthur.

Settling his free hand on Gilbert's hip, Arthur slowly ground his hips against Gilbert. The gasp the albino made was swallowed up by Arthur's mouth kissing him fervently. He rocked his hips back against Arthur's, humming at the friction between their clothed bodies.

With great reluctance Arthur pulled away, the hand holding Gilbert's head moving to cup his cheek. He smirked, wiping away the saliva coating Gilbert's lips with his thumb.

"Shall we return to your home now?" The Brit asked, leering down at the other.

Staring at Arthur with a heated look, Gilbert nodded his head and grinned. "Let's get going."

The drive to Gilbert's apartment was, to put it bluntly, hard. Gilbert did everything he could to tease Arthur and rile him up. From sliding his hand up Arthur's inner thigh to leaning over and biting at his ear and jaw. He even would gently rake his nails up Arthur's legs, dipping down closer to his crotch before skittering away.

Thankfully Gilbert never outright grabbed him, for if he did Arthur was positive they would've crashed. Climbing up the steps to Gilbert's floor was equally hard. They stopped quite a bit in order to press one another against the railings and ravish the other's mouth. They just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of the other.

The moment the door closed behind Arthur, Gilbert had him pressed up against the door. His hands dived under Arthur's shirt and began pulling it up, exposing more of the other's skin to the slightly chilly air. Arthur raised no complaint, too busy exploring Gilbert's mouth with his tongue while his hands got a good grip of Gilbert's succulent ass.

He squeezed the globes, pressing Gilbert closer to his body and bucking his hips up. Gilbert groaned at the action and bit Arthur's lip, nicking the skin a bit. Running his tongue over the wound in an apologetic manner, Gilbert placed kisses against the corner of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur dipped his head, sucking at Gilbert's neck before he flipped their positions. Pressing up against Gilbert, he wasted no time unbuckling Gilbert's pants and yanking them down. Gilbert stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere else as he broke the kiss in order to remove Arthur's shirt and then yank his own off.

Gilbert's boxers were the last to go before Arthur bent down and hooked his arms under Gilbert's legs. As Arthur lifted him up, Gilbert instinctively wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. He moaned when Arthur's lips latched onto his skin, sucking and biting down past his collar bone and towards his chest. Teeth latched themselves onto a nipple and tugged, earning another shudder and groan from the red-eyed male.

Arthur was enjoying his time marking Gilbert's chest, but let out an annoyed growl when the other tugged on his blond strands. Yanking his head up and off his flushed skin, Gilbert chuckled at the annoyed look he received for interrupting the other.

He placed a small peck on Arthur's cheek, grinning. "As much as I'm enjoying this, why don't we move to the bed? My roommate will kill me if I make a mess at the front door."

"… Alright," Arthur sighed, only straining slightly as he carried Gilbert away from the door.

Following the albino's directions, they found themselves in Gilbert's room. Arthur didn't take the time to study the environment, too busy depositing Gilbert on his bed and ravishing his mouth. Gilbert was quick to part his lips, moaning as Arthur's tongue slipped past and began mapping out the warm cavern.

Gilbert shuddered at the hands sliding over his body, groping and tugging at the skin along his chest and sides. Threading his fingers through Arthur's messy locks, Gilbert pulled his mouth off and began kissing and biting his way down Arthur's neck. The pleased growl Arthur gave him sent a shiver of delight down Gilbert's spine, the albino grinning against his skin.

He grinded his hips up, keening in the back of his throat at the friction it caused. Gilbert bit down on Arthur's neck, bucking his hips up again, Gilbert let out a small whine at the feel of Arthur's still clothed erection rubbing up against his.

"Take it off!" Gilbert huffed, yanking on Arthur's pants to emphasise his point.

Arthur chuckled at the action, leaning back on his haunches in order to unbuckle his pants. He wasted no time in stripping, dropping his clothes off the side of the bed before he kneeled between Gilbert's legs. Licking his lips, Arthur stared down at the other before taking his own cock and stroking it a bit.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur whispered, loving the way Gilbert watched his cock with a hungry, heated expression.

The albino's own leaking member twitched at the show, arousal coursing throughout his body. Gilbert nodded his head, licking his lips and spreading his legs further in an inviting manner.

"Yes, oh God yes." He purred, cupping his ass cheeks and spreading them in order to present his puckered entrance. "I want you deep inside me."

The sight went straight to Arthur's arousal, making him throb with desire. Arthur licked his lips again at the display, removing his hand from his member and using one of his fingers to trace Gilbert's hole. The German's breath hitched and the tight ring of muscles twitched at the sensation.

Arthur hummed, "Lube?"

Gilbert turned his head, glancing at the dresser next to the bed. "Nnn, top drawer closest to the bed."

Nodding, Arthur retrieved the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand. Now usually Arthur would wait a bit for the lube to warm up before he began prepping, but tonight he felt like teasing a bit. After all, Gilbert did deserve some kind of punishment. He didn't listen to Arthur when he said no messing around during dinner.

So, without waiting, Arthur pressed a lubed up finger to Gilbert's entrance. Gilbert squeaked at the chill, shuddering when the finger passed through. Once his finger was in up to his knuckle, Arthur began moving it around a bit before pulling out and inserting two more fingers.

Gilbert groaned as Arthur began working to loosen him up, fingers scissoring him with precise movements. Once Arthur's fingers brushed against his prostate, Gilbert gave an appreciative cry. He had hoped Arthur would continue teasing that spot, but Arthur had different plans. He made absolutely sure to avoid the little bundle of nerves while he worked Gilbert open, slowly driving the other mad with desire.

He tossed his head to the side, glaring up at Arthur with glossy eyes, tears already collecting in the corners. "F-fucking tease…" Gilbert gasped out, pouting at the sly smirk Arthur tossed him.

Arthur bent down, kissing the corner of Gilbert's mouth. "I thought you were the tease?"

Gilbert's scowl deepened and he tensed, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You're right," He said, giving a firm shove and surprising Arthur. Arthur toppled backwards, Gilbert moving quickly to straddle Arthur. "I am a tease."

He rubbed his ass against Arthur's erect member, groaning at the sensation of it sliding against him. Arthur hissed, gripping Gilbert's hips and trying to decide if he was trying to coax the other to continue or trying to still his movements. Arthur bucked up into Gilbert's grinding, cursing under his breath.

Gilbert picked up the bottle of lube, pouring more into his hand before reaching behind himself. He worked himself open while kneeling above Arthur, a hand placed near the Brit's head in order to steady himself. With his ass in the air, Gilbert's fingers shoved as deep as they could inside himself, working furiously until he was able to fit three fingers in with ease.

Arthur enjoyed the show, eyes clouded with lust and his cock practically aching to be buried in Gilbert. Who would've thought he'd get this horny just from watching? But what could he say? Gilbert was practically oozing eroticism. He was mildly surprised the other didn't have people practically banging at his door trying to sleep with this lovely little minx.

A possessive thought flittered through Arthur's lust-induced mind. He wanted Gilbert all to himself. Arthur didn't want Gilbert to have sex with anyone else but him. Gilbert was to be his and his alone, no one else was allowed to see this sight.

Arthur, acting on such impulses, grabbed Gilbert's hips, yanking the other's fingers from his entrance. Maybe he should've gone slower instead of impaling Gilbert onto his dick, but from the way Gilbert's eyes blew wide and the way his lips parted in a pleasure filled scream, Arthur figured he did good.

"O-oh fuck…!" He choked as Arthur lifted Gilbert till only the tip was in, slamming him back down and grinding deep into the other. "Fuck!"

Gilbert slumped forward, pressing his hands against Arthur's chest as he tried to keep himself upright. Each time Arthur pulled Gilbert's hips down, the albino felt like his arms would give out. Arthur was rough, not to the point it'd hurt, but enough to leave Gilbert's bones feeling like jelly.

Eventually Arthur smacked his ass getting him out of his lust-filled haze. "This isn't a one man show. Come on, get working." His husky voice went straight to Gilbert's growing erection.

Whimpering, Gilbert lifted his hips with shaky legs, dropping himself down and moaning at the feeling of Arthur sliding inside him. This continued for a while longer before the trembling in Gilbert's legs became too much. He opened his eyes, looking at Arthur with a desperate pout on his lips.

"Arthur… Nnn!" He clenched up around the Brit, shuddering slightly. "I can't do it… Need you! Harder!"

Arthur swore, body tensing for a moment before he surged forward. Gilbert was knocked backwards, mouth instantly claimed by Arthur's in a wet and messy kiss. Arthur pulled out, slamming his hips back into Gilbert and reaching deeper at the new angle.

Gilbert screamed against his lips, legs locking around Arthur's waist and riding along his thrusts. Gilbert pushed back, meeting Arthur's hips every time he moved forward. He pulled back from the passionate kiss, moaning against Arthur as their breath mingled.

"F-fuck!" Arthur hissed, shifting slightly and giving a rough thrust, hitting Gilbert's prostate.

The white-haired male threw his head back and cried out, white spots dotting his vision. "Th-there! Aah! Again!" He yelled, nails digging into Arthur's shoulders.

More than happy to comply, Arthur snapped his hips up into that same spot. He continued abusing Gilbert's prostate, enjoying the sweet sounds that spilled from the other. Gilbert was biting into Arthur's shoulder, nails dragging down his back, leaving burning red streaks.

Keening in the back of his throat, Gilbert's hole tightened and he gave a full-bodied shudder as his climax hit him. Arthur swore at the suddenly intense pressure around his cock. It only took a few more deep thrusts before he was climaxing, riding out the blissful feeling with a couple stuttering thrusts.

His hips faltered after a moment and then Arthur was collapsing on his side. He pulled Gilbert close to his chest, still imbedded deep within the other. Gilbert, breathing hard, placed a sloppy kiss on Arthur's jaw before nuzzling his head under the other's chin.

Still panting, Gilbert forced his raw throat to form words. "That was… great."

"Great?" Arthur snorted, voice breathy. "Simply great? Not amazingly mind-blowing? The best fuck you've ever had?"

Gilbert tilted his head back, a satiated grin forming on his face. He lifted a hand, placing it on the back of Arthur's head before pulling him into a lazy kiss.

Humming against Arthur's lips, Gilbert chuckled. "Nope, none of those things. You've got a lot to improve on."

Arthur raised a brow at this, pulling back in order to look at the other. He didn't know if he should be offended or not. But from the mischievous smile Arthur was getting, he knew the other had something up their sleeve.

"Guess you'll have to do better next time." He purred, fingertips dancing along Arthur's kiss-riddled neck.

This caused the Brit to smirk, his own hand coming up to grasp Gilbert's and kiss the knuckles. "Oh? And will you be the one to teach me?"

Gilbert hummed, pretending to think about the matter. "I might. I've been told I'm quite a good teacher."

"Well good news for you, I'm a fast learner." Arthur shifted, leaning over the other and very teasingly rocking his hips.

Breath hitching slightly, Gilbert shivered and bit his lip as he laughed. "It's a date then."


	2. Birthday Wrappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry this is late, was supposed to be for Prussia' birthday buuuut life kicks me and my editor in the ass. ;u; soooo even though this is a little late, please enjoy it~  
> Also, here's a picture of Gilbert's outfit: https://68.media.tumblr.com/3cbcb0370cd4e178532d1d32d058394b/tumblr_oivjjhBVMe1sigjulo2_400.jpg

It was Gilbert's birthday… and he had a plan. A plan to not only give him possibly the best day ever, but one that would also no doubt rile up his boyfriend. Though this whole idea started on a whim, Gilbert found himself quite pleased that he thought it up. As the delightful day drew nearer and nearer, Gilbert's excitement increased to new heights. It drew suspicious looks from his lover, Arthur Kirkland, but the Brit refrained from asking anything. He assumed it had something to do with Gilbert's birthday, the albino was always excited when it came to a celebration of his existence.

"Gilbert, love. When you said you wanted to try something different for your birthday, this isn't what I had in mind."

Arthur huffed as Gilbert tightened the handcuffs on his wrists, chaining his arms to the headboard. The Brit was still fully clothed in his button down and slacks, having just got back from work. Gilbert, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, no doubt one of Arthur's.

Gilbert, sitting back on Arthur's lap to admire his work, tilted his head to the side. "What do ya mean?"

"Babe," Arthur chuckled, grinning at him. "We've done bondage before, if I remember correctly. Honestly, the only difference is that I'm wearing clothes."

The man sitting on him hummed, tilting his head from side to side. "True, we have done bondage before… But that's not what we're doing. I just needed to make sure you'd keep your hands to yourself for what I have planned."

Arthur raised a brow, regarding his lover suspiciously. "And what is it you have planned?"

If Arthur could describe the grin he received in one word, it would be 'feral'. A sudden chill of excitement shot down his spine, making the Brit swallow in mild anticipation.

Humming, Gilbert slowly slid himself off of Arthur, making sure to press his body down against Arthur as he moved. Standing at the foot of the bed, Gilbert winked at Arthur before moving towards the bathroom, stooping down to pick up a black bag he had set there an hour before.

"Be right back. Don't get too comfortable."

Arthur huffed, resting his head back and staring up on the ceiling, frowning as the minutes seemed to tick by. When the bathroom door finally clicked back open, Arthur lifted his head and simply stared at his lover with wide eyes.

Gilbert was wearing a black, sheer-made coat. The sleeves cut off at the elbow and the bottom barely brushed past his thighs. But the see-through material isn't what caught Arthur's attention. It was what Gilbert was wearing under it that caused a hot flood of desire to wash through him.

Gilbert had on high, mid-thigh stockings, lace decorating the top portions. His body was wrapped in thick black strips of fabric, hugging his hips and chest. Fancy, beautiful lace ran from the fabric up his neck and, in order for the top to match the bottom, the same kind of lace was wrapped over the front of his most private areas.

Strolling forward at a teasingly slow pace, hands playing with the ribbon that kept the sheer coat tied together. He stopped at the foot of the bed, resting a hand on his thigh and slowly dragging it up.

"Like what you see?" Gilbert purred, biting his bottom lip and fluttering his lashes at Arthur.

"Fuck… Yeah." Arthur breathed. The blond was at a loss of words, unable to truly form a proper sentence.

Gilbert slowly climbed onto the bed, taking his time to crawl over Arthur. He rested on Arthur's lap, already feeling the growing bulge pressing against his backside. Humming in thought, Gilbert gently rocked his hips against the swell, grinning at the soft hiss Arthur let out.

Chuckling, Gilbert placed his palms on Arthur's chest, rubbing circles against the clothed skin. "I'm glad. I spent a good hour picking the proper outfit."

"Are you sure it isn't my birthday, love? Because it's seriously starting to feel like it." Arthur made a move to touch Gilbert, but his wrists jolted, reminding him of the cuffs keeping his hands to the bed.

Gilbert laughed, beaming at Arthur, "Maybe for your birthday I'll wear something just as sweet, if not sweeter. But today's my day, so you're just going to lay back and let me take what I want. Sound like a plan?"

Arthur could only nod, his mouth dry and felt like it was full of cotton. Oh how he wanted to run his hands up Gilbert's lace-clad thighs. To cup his backside and feel just how much of his body was covered in lace and how much was covered in the flimsy fabric. However the cuffs on his wrists prevented that and Arthur felt something akin to regret for even agreeing to let his wrists be chained. But there was no denying how excited it made him not being able to touch Gilbert.

One by one Gilbert removed the buttons from Arthur's shirt. When that task was done, he spread open Arthur's shirt, pausing for a moment to admire Arthur's smooth, well-defined frame. He ran his hands up Arthur's abdomen, fingertips ghosting over his hipbones. Arthur shivered slightly, growling a bit when Gilbert raked his fingernails lightly over Arthur's chest and down towards the rim of his pants.

Smirking, Gilbert let his hands ghost over the edge of Arthur's pants, fingers sneaking down the waistband before just as quickly skirting back up. He lowered his head, mouthing along Arthur's neck and collarbone, sucking a few bruises onto the lightly freckled skin. Gilbert hummed, chewing at the edge of Arthur's jaw, licking slowly up and towards Arthur's mouth.

"What to do with you…" Gilbert purred against Arthur's lips, close enough to kiss him, but not going further.

Arthur huffed, straining to catch Gilbert's lips with his own. When the albino moved back, Arthur scowled slightly. "You could put those lips of yours to good use, but that's merely a suggestion."

Now when Arthur said that, he had been hinting at wanting a kiss. But of course he should've suspected Gilbert to do something completely different. Though he can't say he's really complaining.

Grinning, Gilbert leaned down, peppering kisses down Arthur's chest as his hands moved to Arthur's pants. With deft fingers, he had Arthur's pants unbuttoned and pulled down just as his body moved lower. Lining his mouth up with Arthur's erecting, still covered by his boxers, Gilbert glanced up and locked eyes with Arthur before he lowered his head down.

Arthur bit his bottom lip as Gilbert sucked on his cock through the fabric, mouthing at the hardened member and moaning as if he was the one being pleasured. Gilbert refused to pull away until there was a prominent damp spot on Arthur's underwear, the albino pulling back and licking his lips. His hands gripped the waistband of Arthur's boxers, yanking them down and freeing his erection.

Staring at Gilbert with heated eyes, Arthur watched as the albino licked his lips again. Gilbert reached out, running the tips of his fingers against the underside of Arthur's cock, swirling around the tip leaking precum. Arthur hissed between his teeth, hips bucking up involuntarily at the touch.

Gilbert swiped some of the clear liquid onto his finger, popping it into his mouth and humming as he contemplated the taste.

"Bitter."

Arthur huffed, body tensing as Gilbert shifted. Gilbert pulled the ribbon and let the sheer coat fall from his shoulders, pooling around him. Taking the soft fabric, Gilbert chucked it over his shoulder somewhere out of sight. He then swung his legs over Arthur's body, twisting so that his ass was facing Arthur while he settled himself in front of Arthur's erection.

The Brit felt himself growing impossibly hard at the sight, wondering if he could get a nosebleed from how excited he was getting. Gilbert's ass cheeks were devoid of the lace decorating the front, the only thing hugging the succulent globes being the black strips of fabric.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Gilbert's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock without warning. Practically shouting a curse as he was swallowed up into the wet heat, Arthur threw his head back and gave a full-body shudder.

Gilbert had his hands placed on Arthur's hips, pressing him down onto the bed as Gilbert bobbed his head up and down. Pleased moans fell from Arthur's lips as Gilbert licked all over Arthur, his own member straining against the thin lace pressed against his crotch. His own pearly white fluid dripped down onto Arthur's exposed skin, Gilbert's hips rocking as if he wanted to grind down against Arthur.

With a slurp and a pop, Gilbert pulled away from Arthur's member. He wiped some excess saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning over and yanking open one of the drawers of their nightstand. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he uncapped it before squirting a generous amount into his hand.

Arthur watched with wide, lust-clouded eyes as Gilbert went back to sucking on his cock, the lube coated hand reaching around and slipping between his cheeks. Arthur got quite the show, watching as Gilbert spread the pale globes and prodded a finger at his entrance. Gilbert teased his entrance, shivering at the sensation before pressing a finger past the puckered ring.

Arthur jolted forward when Gilbert moaned at the breach, the cuffs pulling at his wrists from the sudden movement.

"Fucking- Shit!" Colourful curses spilled from Arthur's mouth as he drank in the sight of Gilbert fingering himself.

He yanked on the cuffs, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that they'd break and give way. As Gilbert slid in another finger, he twisted them and moaned around Arthur's erection. He let his hand still for a moment, pulling his mouth from Arthur and took a few deep breaths.

When he moved his fingers again, he shuddered and moaned. The albino absentmindedly rubbed Arthur's heated cock against his face, smearing some of the clear fluid on his cheek. Whining in the back of his throat, Gilbert impatiently added in a third finger.

The burn did well to clear his head a bit, but not for long as Arthur groaned behind him. The sight was driving him wild with need, wanting to grab Gilbert in a bruising grab and fuck him hard into the mattress. It was extremely painful having to just sit there and watch the other pleasure himself.

"God damn it… Gil..!" Arthur growled, Gilbert mewling in response.

Pressing back against his fingers, Gilbert moaned unabashedly as he fucked himself with his fingers. His mouth blindly found the side of Arthur's cock, sucking on the skin and licking occasionally.

"Arthur…" Gilbert groaned, hips faltering slightly in their steady rocking. "Arthur I want it. I want it."

Arthur growled, bucking his hips again in order to seek some form of friction. "Shit, Gilbert I can't do… anything with my hands… cuffed." His breathing was coming in heavy pants, arousal coursing through every fibre of his being.

Gilbert gave an almost pitiful whine, looking over his shoulder at Arthur with wide, glossy eyes. He removed his fingers, moaning and shuddering at the feeling. Breathing harshly, Gilbert turned around on shaky limbs, sitting himself down on Arthur's hips, just barely above his cock. Grinding his body down on Arthur, Gilbert keened in the back of his throat.

"Arthur," He whined, voice desperate. "I want you… So so bad!"

With shaky hands, Gilbert grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube, squirting the contents onto Arthur's crotch. Arthur hissed at the biting cold that proved to be a stark contrast to the flames coursing through his body. Gilbert placed an apologetic kiss at the corner of Arthur's mouth, leaving a few more on Arthur's flushed face.

As his hand worked to spread the lube across Arthur's cock, Gilbert leaned down and captured Arthur's mouth in a deep kiss. Tongues slid out, spreading against each other and dipping into the other's mouth. Arthur may not have control of his arms, but he damn well could use his tongue.

He licked the inside of Gilbert's mouth, running his tongue along the top of the warm cavern before pulling away and placing wet kisses along Gilbert's face. He bit at the skin he could reach, nibbling his way towards Gilbert's ear and pulling on the skin between his teeth. Gilbert moaned at the feeling, pressing himself closer to Arthur and exposing more of his neck for Arthur's teeth to mark up.

The bite marks Arthur left on the upper parts of Gilbert's neck were covered up with hickies. In Arthur's opinion, the dark bruises were perfect against Gilbert's milky skin. Groaning low in his throat, Arthur bucked his hips up, seeking some form of relief for his straining erection.

Gilbert's breath hitched, a trembling sigh leaving him as he took Arthur's member and guided it to his entrance. In one agonizingly slow movement, he impaled himself on Arthur's cock. Shudders wracked his frame, pulling twin groans from both Arthur and Gilbert.

They remained still, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other while their hot breaths mingled. Gilbert swallowed, placing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth before resting his hands on the Brit's abdomen.

"I'm… going to move now." Gilbert panted, staring down at Arthur with heated eyes.

Arthur nodded, once again tugging on the cuffs in another futile effort to touch Gilbert. "You do that."

Gilbert lifted himself off of Arthur, locking red eyes with green as he dropped his weight back down. Arthur was forced deep in Gilbert, ripping sounds of pleasure from the both of them. Gilbert set the pace, choosing to bounce on Arthur's lap as fast as he could.

Moans of all forms spilled between Gilbert's lips, a whimper leaving him. "Arthur- Arthur it's not enough!" He practically sobbed, grinding his hips down against Arthur. "Deeper…! Need you deeper!"

Arthur growled, "Fuck, Gilbert-! Undo the cuffs!"

Cursing, Gilbert forced himself to stop moving. He reached blindly for the keys atop the nightstand, almost knocking them over in his haste to grab them. It seemed like hours before Gilbert got the cuffs off, dropping the key just as Arthur surged forward.

Gilbert squeaked as he was tackled to the bed, giggling as Arthur's eager mouth laid fevered kisses along his jaw. His air choked in his lungs when Arthur gave a powerfully sharp thrust, twisting Gilbert's chuckling into a heady moan. Gilbert's head lolled to the side as he clung to Arthur's shoulders, crying out in pleasure from the unrelenting thrusts.

Tears glistened in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks after a particularly hard thrust. Gilbert moaned, his spine arching as Arthur latched his mouth to one of Gilbert's perked nipples. Sucking on it and nipping at the skin, a pleasured rumble left Arthur's throat as he thrust into Gilbert, grinding against him before pulling out and plunging right back in.

Arthur marked up Gilbert's chest with an array of bites and bruises. He slid his tongue over the ones that looked an angry shade of red, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Gilbert gasped, one hand flying to Arthur's hair and forcefully tugging, pulling his head up to smash their lips together. With one hand cradling the back of his head and the other desperately clinging to Arthur's shoulder, he furiously met each thrust with a demanding moan.

Arthur pulled back slightly when Gilbert accidentally nicked his lip with a hard bite. Gilbert hummed, leaning forward and licking the corner of his lip apologetically.

"S'rry…" Gilbert's words were slurred, his mind drunk on pleasure.

Chuckling under his breath, Arthur placed a quick peck to Gilbert's lips. "Fret not, my little tart."

Leaning back, Arthur gripped Gilbert's legs and spread them apart wider. He watched with hungry eyes as his member slipped in and out of Gilbert, the slurping noises lewd and the sight obscene. He felt himself flush in excitement, a deep groan leaving him.

"Fuck…" He shuddered, feeling himself nearing his climax. Arthur used one hand to grip the edge of the lacy "underwear", if you could call it that. In one swift movement he had it tugged down, freeing Gilbert's cock from the delicate confines.

He spread a hand against the albino's wet skin, chuckling under his breath. "You're so sticky down here… Made such a mess."

Gilbert whined, watching Arthur with heated eyes and a rosy blush covering most of his skin. "Nnn…! Arthur…"

Arthur loved the way Gilbert cried out when his hand wrapped around his swollen member, squeezing the heated flesh and giving it a few quick strokes. Gilbert choked on a moan, eyes screwing shut tight as he bucked into Arthur's hand.

"Nooo!" He whined, pawing pitifully at Arthur's hand. "Don't wanna… End it! Nnn!"

"Shh, love," Arthur bent his head down, placing a few soothing kisses along Gilbert's tear-stained cheeks. "We… Have all day to enjoy ourselves."

Gilbert pouted at Arthur, clenching his entrance around Arthur's cock in retaliation. Arthur's rhythm faltered, his thrusts falling out of sync for a moment.

"Ahh fuck…" Arthur hissed between his teeth, breathing harshly through his nose.

Smirking at him, Gilbert raised a brow and chuckled. "Looks like… I'm not the only one- Mmm! -That's close…"

A scowl befell Arthur's face and in revenge he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep in Gilbert. His lover gasped, eyes going wide before a moan spilled from his lips. Arthur dipped his head and bit into Gilbert's shoulder, furiously pounding into him, hand also working in tandem with his thrusts.

Gilbert hiccupped, clawing at Arthur's back and tossing his head from side to side. "Oh! A-Arthur!"

That was all the warning he got before Gilbert cried out, entire body convulsing as his orgasm wracked through his frame. After a few more deep thrusts, Arthur followed soon after. The two shuddered as their climax reached its peak, twin moans spilling from them.

Arthur shivered before he slumped forward, resting against Gilbert and panting harshly. Turning his head, Gilbert kissed his lover's flushed cheek.

"Happy Birthday to me." Gilbert sang, voice hoarse.

Snorting, Arthur wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and rolled them on their sides. "Yes, Happy Birthday to you."


	3. Arthur's Wonderland (PrUk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, this isn't Wonderland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaaaaaaah a very late birthday gift for Mieu ;<; Super sorry!! Hope you enjoy it and what not uwu I had fun writing this! I really missed these dorks and writing for this fandom ;w; Once again, thank you for being an amazing friend and telling me awesome prompts xD I really love em. Hope you had an amazing birthday and what not! Enjoy!

The door slammed with enough force to make a few nearby trinkets shake, though nothing fell, much to the man’s disappointment. Maybe if something broke it would make him feel the slightest bit better. He was pissed, to put it bluntly.

Arthur Kirkland was a young prince of 23, would be turning 24 in only a handful of months. Similar to those in his family, Arthur had sandy blond hair and beautiful green eyes that could outshine any jewel. His skin was pale, a dusting of freckles littering his body that were faint enough you’d have to be up close in order to see them. Despite their kingdom being near the sea, the clouds that hung over their land blocked out the sun better than the night could.

Arthur was the second youngest in a family of five brothers, so he was obviously not going to inherit the throne anytime soon. But that was fine for him, Arthur didn’t want to be king. He wanted to go out into the world, explore what it had to offer. Study new places and sail across the seas using one of their fastest ships. Arthur dreamed for adventure, not to be stuck inside a castle ruling over others.

And for the longest time, it seemed like Arthur would get his wish. His brothers didn’t need him here helping them rule, they made that obvious enough. It wasn’t like they mistreated him, quite the opposite in fact. It’s just that they would do anything for the kingdom, even at the risk of the five brother’s happiness. The kingdom always came first, they knew this. It was why Arthur found himself in this predicament without any arguing, no matter how much he was loathing the idea.

Arthur was going to be forced into an arranged marriage, much to his chagrin. He knew something like this might happen, he had just hoped it would be his brothers that would take one for the kingdom and not him. But Colin had insisted that Arthur do this, mainly due to the others having prior engagements. Allistor was already married to a duchess, Colin was to marry a princess from a large neighbouring kingdom, Dylan was being saved in case another kingdom wanted to arrange a marriage, and Peter was far too young. Besides, for a marriage like this, Arthur was expendable.

He was being married to the prince of a smaller, lesser known kingdom. The fact that he was marrying a man wasn’t the odd thing, such practices were common in the neighbouring kingdoms. What was odd was the fact that his brother was willing to form an alliance with such a small kingdom. From the documents Arthur had read about them, they stood to gain far more from this arrangement than their kingdom did.

The kingdom of Britannia was vast, with rich agriculture, scholars, and other such things. It was a beautiful kingdom that had the strength to keep its people safe and protected. They could offer the growing nation protection and much more. But in return, what would they be getting? The only thing of note was the nation’s growing military and their skill in combat, apparently. Arthur didn’t know how well he could trust the documents, especially when talking about military prowess. For all he knew, it could all be fabricated to make the nation look good.

Scowling to himself, Arthur felt a new wave of annoyance wash over him as he remembered the meeting from which he had just exite. He wasn’t even given a choice, Colin had made sure of that. Apparently he had information on the growing nation that he refused to tell Arthur, even if it was his hand he was signing off. Arthur was unable to do anything but accept his fate. Turns out Colin had already told the growing nation of “ _ Germania _ ” that Arthur would accept. They were going to send a small party consisting of the royal family and a few guards in order to come and greet the royal family of Britannia. Arthur would then meet his fiancé, the person he would be spending the foreseeable future with. He didn’t even know what the other looked like, just that he was only two or three years younger than Arthur. Colin had made it rather obvious he was keeping information from Arthur, as to why that is, he didn’t know. 

“Is it true?” Came a voice from under his bed. 

Stopping in his fuming, Arthur frowned and dropped to his knees. He pulled back the covers hanging over the edge of the bed and glared at the little boy hiding underneath the wooden frame.

“Peter! How many times must I tell you to stop sneaking into my room?!” He snapped with more venom than usual. He was still in a bad mood from the earlier meeting, Peter’s antics were just making him the sacrifice to Arthur’s ire.

Seeming unaffected by Arthur’s blatant hostility, Peter crawled out from under Arthur’s bed and pouted. “I was following the rabbit! It ran in here and I was chasing it!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and waving a hand. “Right right, a rabbit.” 

“So is it true? Allistor said you’re going to be married to a prince. I thought you were going to leave and marry a mermaid or something.” Peter climbed onto Arthur’s bed, getting settled on the edge before looking up at his brother.

Arthur quirked a brow, “A mermaid? Why would I marry a mermaid?”

“Well you were going to go sailing, right? Mermaids live in the sea, so you could marry a mermaid. I’d wanna marry a mermaid. I bet they’re pretty.” The young boy grinned at Arthur. “But I guess you can’t marry a mermaid now since you’re going to be marrying another prince. Guess I’ll be the one to marry a mermaid instead!”

Arthur didn’t have the patience for this. Unlatching his short cape from his shoulders, Arthur tossed it on his bed before grabbing a book off his nightstand. He pivoted around, wrenching open his door and exiting. 

“Wait!” Peter called, scrambling off his brother’s bed. “Where are you going?!”

“To the garden. You’d best be out of my room by the time I get back.” Arthur warned, letting the door close behind him. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the garden, nor did it take that much more to locate his favourite spot. The royal garden was isolated, private, only staff and royal guards allowed. And even then it was only in passing unless the guards were patrolling. Arthur wouldn’t be disturbed here, he would have his peaceful moment to unwind and maybe even read if he so felt like it.

Cracking open his book, Arthur picked up on where he left off after he settled against the trunk of a tree. Arthur didn’t know how long he read, he just knew it had to have been an hour at least. Rustling from the bushes on his left brought his attention from his book. Arthur glanced up briefly before his eyes fell back to the worn pages, only to shoot up again in alarm.

A few feet away digging through the bushes was a man. He wore a red tailcoat with gold and black accents, a pair of matching harem shorts cutting off at the middle of his thighs. The man’s long legs were clad in white stockings, black dress shoes with kitten heels covering his feet. The man’s shirt underneath the vest was a creamy white and decorated with tasteful ruffles, a faint gold pattern stitched into the sleeves of the outfit. Despite his odd outfit, that wasn’t what caught Arthur’s attention. No, what caught his attention was the man’s face and his… Accessories.

With snowy white hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin decorated with a healthy red flush, the man was beautiful. However Arthur felt his gaze drawn to the little cotton tail sticking out of the man’s pants and the long white ears breaching the top of his head. The man didn’t even seem to notice Arthur was there, his concentration on the bush he was searching through.

Pursing his lips, the man furrowed his brows. “Where is it? I was sure I left it here...” 

Arthur shook himself out of his stupor, setting his book down and standing. Obviously this… Man… Was looking for something. What it was, Arthur didn’t know. But he was clearly trespassing on royal property. Arthur sent a silent prayer hoping against everything that he was just hallucinating and he had really just fallen asleep reading.

“Aha! Found it!” 

The man’s exclamation made Arthur focus on him once again. He was holding up a pocket watch triumphantly, grin bright as he held it up high. Popping it open, the man looked down at the time. Instantly his smile fell and he closed the watch, stuffing it in a pocket.

“Oh crap! I’m late!” He turned, sprinting towards the large hedges leading to the small garden maze.

Arthur sputtered, had this weirdo seriously wondered into the royal garden, dressed as he was, without being stopped by any of the guards? He was going to have to have a serious talk with Allistor about the lack of attentiveness the guards seemed to have if they were unable to spot such a noteworthy character.

Against his better judgement, Arthur followed after the rabbit-eared man, somehow managing to keep the other in his sights despite being quite far behind.

“Hey, you!” Arthur called, hoping to catch the other’s attention.

No such luck, as the moment he rounded the corner, the white-haired man was gone. It was a dead-end, he knew that much. There was no way for the other to have disappeared like he just did. The only possible conclusion Arthur had was that the man slipped through the small hole in the hedging. He was unsure where it led, as he didn’t recall this being in the maze. The few times he’s wondered its leafy walls, he’s never seen something like this before. Maybe a wild animal made this new addition? Or it could’ve been that strange man.

However just as Arthur was contemplating going through the small tunnel, he froze. Now this was eerily similar to a childhood story he remembered reading as a small boy. From following a white rabbit, kind of, to the rabbit’s disappearance through a strange hole. Everything about this screamed sketchy and Arthur would be damned if he went through with it.

But then again… Was there really any harm? This had to have been a dream, after all. Though he didn’t remember falling asleep, there was just no way this wasn’t a dream. Arthur had never seen someone with white hair and crimson eyes before! And if he thought about it, he was positive those ears had moved!

Arthur let out a frustrated groan, hands coming up to ruffle his hair in frustration. Honestly he had nothing to lose at this rate. Better to be trapped in the maze thanks to a wayward rabbit-man than trapped in a marriage he wanted no part in. So, with his mind made up, Arthur dropped to his knees and crawled into the little gap at the base of the hedge. 

As he crawled along, Arthur vaguely wondered if this would just come out to another side of the maze, maybe outside of it. But as quickly as that thought had come, it was tossed out the moment he felt himself slide forward and his body lurch. Arthur gasped in shock as he was suddenly tumbling forward, the previous shrouded sunlight leaving him as quickly as it appeared. Arthur tensed his body as he fell, waiting for the impact to come.

It happened sooner than he thought, his body hitting a rather smooth surface with a heavy smack. Arthur groaned, rolling off his side and onto his back. Wheezing slightly, Arthur stared blearily up at the ceiling. It was earthy, that much he could tell, but a string of large firefly lights hung from parts of it, lighting up the area. A small glance to his side revealed that Arthur was indeed on something smooth, tile to be exact. 

Grimacing, Arthur took a moment longer to do an internal check on his body. It didn’t feel like anything was broken. In fact, he felt fine other than some slight soreness. He’d surely have some bruising after this, but he had worse before. 

With a deep sigh Arthur closed his eyes momentarily before he forced himself into a sitting position. He groaned with the effort, lip curling as he rubbed at his side.

“That’s what I get for following a stranger into a maze.” He huffed, taking a quick glance at his surroundings.

He was in a small little alcove, a hall stretching out in front of him that seemed to round the corner in two different directions. Pursing his lips, Arthur took several beats longer before he was standing and dusting himself off. He stretched out his limbs, grimacing at the slight twinge in his muscles.

“Of course, I should have expected that. You go chasing after a bloody white rabbit, it’s practically a given that you’d fall down a rabbit hole.” Fixing his outfit, Arthur headed down the only viable path.

He took note of his surroundings, studying the paintings hanging from the wall. As Arthur rounded the corner, he wasn’t expecting to run into another body. The two collided, Arthur just barely managing to catch his footing while also holding onto the other person and keeping them from falling.

“Ah, sorry!” He internally cursed himself for not watching where he was going. But then again, was it really his fault this person suddenly shot out from around the corner?

Arthur looked down, locking eyes with the beautiful stranger he had been chasing after only moments prior. The man blinked up at him in surprise, his crimson eyes wide. Atop his head the white ears perked up, angling towards Arthur.

The momentary surprise morphed into a wide grin, the albino chuckling. “I was right! Someone was following me.” Tilting his head, the man hummed. “Though I’m amazed you managed to keep up.”

Arthur let go of the other, clearing his throat. “Yes, well I felt that following after a suspicious man who had no right being in the royal gardens was of the utmost priority. I had to figure out your motive, after all.”

“Unarmed?” The man sounded sceptical, one fine brow arching. “What if I really was dangerous?”

The young prince snorted, “Oh please. If you honestly think I would go anywhere unarmed, even within my own home, you are surely mistaken. Besides, I’m not one to just rush in fighting blindly, especially if things can be worked out through conversation.”

“Ohh? Smart boy.” The man held out his hand, offering it in a shake. “Well since we’re being civilized, how about introductions? You can call me Gilbert.”

Arthur took Gilbert’s hand and shook it as he gave the other another quick once-over. “Arthur, pleasure to meet you.”

Gilbert let Arthur’s hand drop, his smile still in place. “Likewise. So, I’m guessing this is your first time down here?”

How silly was this? Arthur was conversing with a dream about his dream? Arthur had to wonder if his brothers put something in his tea again. He’d surely be pissed if that was the case. One instance was enough to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

Feeling nothing wrong in entertaining a figment of his imagination, Arthur hummed and took a cursory glance around. “For me, yes. But as for knowing how this tale will play out, no.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate on that?”

Arthur sighed and made a gesturing motion to Gilbert and then the way he had come. “Well for starters, a royal falls asleep under a tree, sometimes reading a book depending on which version you’re referring to. Then they see a white rabbit who’s toting around a pocket watch saying something along the lines of “ _ I’m late _ ”, which if I recall correctly, you did. The royal of course allows curiosity get the better of them and goes chasing after the rabbit. They follow them to a rabbit hole and end up falling down it themselves. Then they end up in a room and have to explore the new world before they go in search of the Red Queen in order for the royal to return home. Or in some versions the royal has to aid the White Queen and fight in a war against said Red Queen, but I’d rather not fight in a war I want no part of.”

As Arthur continued to talk, Gilbert’s grin grew wider and wider, his hand coming up to try and hide a few snickers. He nodded along with Arthur’s words, almost like he was humouring him. When Arthur was done, Gilbert managed to keep from laughing for all of two seconds before he was busting a rib with how hard he was laughing.

Arthur would’ve been offended if he wasn’t too busy staring at how Gilbert’s ears quivered with his laughing. The albino hunched over, wheezing slightly once his laughter subsided. Inhaling deeply, Gilbert straightened and grinned at Arthur, wiping at a few stray tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.

“Well that’s rather straightforward and similar, but quite wrong. So it’s the Red King and the White King, and they’re not really enemies. They just had brunch last week, if I remember correctly. And there isn’t any war going on, unless you count the Red King’s fashion war against the Duke of Diamonds, but I think it’s more for fun than it is hostility. But you got the “I’m late” thing right! I was late, though probably not for the reason you’re thinking.” Gilbert hummed, “I was late for taking my cheesecake out of the oven. Can’t have it burning up the place, my brother would throw a fit if he came to visit the warren and it was on fire again.”

Arthur blinked in confusion, at a loss for words. He thought this was supposed to a dream mimicking that children’s book he read. Was his mind really twisting in just for kicks?

As if sensing his thoughts, Gilbert flashed him a cryptid smile, his eyelids lowering till he was giving Arthur a very alluring look. “You know, princey, you shouldn’t believe everything you read.”

Gilbert then turned around, disappearing behind the corner and leaving Arthur behind. Though he did call over his shoulder at the blond, “You coming? I’m rather proud of my cheesecake. It’s quite good.”

With no other option in mind, Arthur followed after the other. They walked down another hall, this one lined with different doors in varying shapes and sizes. He saw one that was no bigger than a mouse, nestled in-between two other doors. Yet Gilbert still continued walking, this time at a pace Arthur could easily follow at.

The hall opened up into a large cavern that stretched out in all directions, the wide room furnished in a comfortably modern style. There was granite counters separating a small kitchen from what Arthur assumed was the living room conjoined with the dining room. On the other side of the large room was another hall leading down somewhere, the way lit up by glowing lights.

“Just sit down on the couch and I’ll bring you a slice.” Gilbert gestured to the rather plush looking chaise lounge chair, not even sparing Arthur a second glance. 

Arthur took heed to the command, reclining in the chair and crossing one leg over the other, settling his hands in his lap. He took a moment to admire the craftsmanship put into the beautiful antique. From the way the wood was twisted and polished to the soft red velvet covering most of the cushion. Gilbert moving around the small kitchen eventually brought Arthur’s eyes back to the peculiar man. He studied the way he moved, the way he cut slices of the pastry with an almost graceful air. The ears atop Gilbert’s head were tilted forward, drooping a bit to indicate the other’s relaxed state.

When he glanced up, those ears perked as he caught Arthur’s eye. Gilbert smiled lightly, Arthur missing the way his cheeks darkened with a light flush. With two plates in hand, Gilbert made his way back to the lounge chair, sitting next to Arthur after handing the blond his plate. Gilbert leaned against the armrest of the chair, propping his feet up and tucking them under his body. It was then that Arthur noticed he was barefoot save for some white socks covering his feet.

“Well? Dig in.” Gilbert grinned, gesturing to the cheesecake.

Arthur looked down at his cake before taking the small fork resting on the plate. He broke off a piece, slipping it into his mouth without hesitation. If this was a dream, it wouldn’t matter if the cake was poisoned or not. After all, Arthur couldn’t die in a dream, right? No matter how much this dream was deviating from the children’s book, it still followed a good chunk of the same rules, only with a few alterations.

And… Speaking of alterations…

Arthur continued to stare at Gilbert’s ears, following their movement with his eyes. He still had enough of a mind to say something about the cheesecake being delicious, which it was. But he just couldn’t shake his interest from the oddity that was sitting atop Gilbert’s head. He didn’t even want to try and wrap his mind around the tail he had seen earlier either, he was already having enough trouble trying to figure out the ears.

Gilbert paused in consuming his own slice of cheesecake, the albino slowly setting his fork down. He quirked a brow, one ear swivelling towards Arthur while the other lowered slightly.

“See something you like, princey?”

Arthur jolted, quickly switching his gaze from Gilbert’s ears. He flushed a brilliant shade of red at being caught. “A-ah, apologies. It’s just… Are those… Real?” He questioned, gesturing to Gilbert’s ears.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Gilbert’s lips, “Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone that on the first date?”

Not expecting the teasing tone, Arthur flushed darker. He cleared his throat in a futile attempt to gain some semblance of control over his flustered state, though it did little to help. 

“I was not aware this was a date.” Arthur huffed, struggling to keep his eyes off those twitching ears. “I’m sorry if I’ve come across as rude, I’m simply not used to seeing someone with… Animal ears.”

Gilbert hummed, pursing his lips as he glanced up in thought. “That is true, your world is different. Down here it isn’t that odd to see the occasional person with animal parts.” 

The calculated look Gilbert sent Arthur was unexpected, but not unpleasant. It send a flash of heat through his body, sparking his interest in… Other things. Arthur blamed his thoughts on the fact that it’s been months since he’s last indulged himself. This was just his subconscious’ way of expressing it. 

“Well,” Gilbert hummed, licking his lips. Arthur’s eyes tracked the movement. He watched as Gilbert set his plate of half-eaten cheesecake on the nearby table, the albino flickering that molten gaze on him once again. He shifted, settling on his hands and knees as he scooted closer, fingertips barely brushing Arthur’s thigh. “You… Wanna touch them? Sate your curiosity? I promise they’re really soft.”

Arthur hesitated, a frown forming on his face despite his blush. “I really shouldn’t…”

“You sure?” Gilbert scooted closer, tilting his head so he was looking up at Arthur through his lashes. He pursed his lips in a small pout, ears drooping in the cutest of ways. “It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Who knows when you’ll meet another rabbit like me?”

That was true. Who knows if Arthur would ever have a dream like this again? Plus, it couldn’t hurt to indulge himself really. Gilbert was certainly offering, it would be rude of him to turn the other down.

Sighing, Arthur glanced off to the side. “I suppose if you’re alright with it.”

Gilbert perked up, “Great!”

Grinning widely as he took the plate from Arthur’s hand, Gilbert set it next to his before he quickly scrambled onto Arthur’s lap, straddling the blond. Arthur sputtered, unable to keep his blush from reappearing on his face. Gilbert merely chuckled, settling his arms on Arthur’s shoulder and inclining his head towards him, ears twitching slightly.

“Hop to it, princey. Though be gentle, they’re quite… Sensitive.” The last word was whispered in a tone that had no right being that seductive.

Arthur swallowed, emerald eyes flickering between Gilbert’s ears and his face. He reached up slowly, giving Gilbert every chance to pull his head away if he so decided to. When Arthur’s hesitance was met with Gilbert closing his eyes and leaning more towards Arthur’s hand, the blond decided to just go for it. 

He took a deep breath and finally connected the tips of his fingers to Gilbert’s ears. They twitched at the contact, but didn’t move from Arthur’s hand. He gently prodded at the ears, fingertips tracing the fur down towards where they connected to Gilbert’s head. As he drew his fingers back up again, Gilbert shuddered slightly, though Arthur could tell he was trying to hide it. Though it was hard to hide a full body tremble like that when he was pretty much sitting in Arthur’s lap. Deciding not to comment on it, Arthur continued to pet Gilbert’s ears.

They were incredibly soft and very warm, that much Arthur could tell. He had little doubt that they were real, he had felt how they connected to Gilbert’s scalp. Though he knew they were real, Arthur kept touching them, lightly scratching them just to watch Gilbert shiver. The albino’s reactions were what now had Arthur’s attention.

His eyes were closed tight, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip in order to stifle his small gasps. A dark blush was spread out along Gilbert’s face, reaching the tips of his ears and disappearing past the collar of his clothes. Arthur swallowed, drinking in the alluring sight sitting on his lap. He felt the warmth of arousal course through his system, lighting his blood with a small spark of fire.

Arthur wasn’t against sleeping with another man, he was rather experienced in that regard. For the prince, the gender of the partner didn’t really matter. Why limit yourself to a single gender when there was an entire world of pleasure waiting to be explored? Though as Arthur got older, he had to curb in his bad habits of sleeping around, especially once Colin had ascended the throne. He had to be respectable, a great representation of the throne. Arthur had to support his brother in any way possible, even if it meant sacrificing his own wild ways. His brothers were his family, all they had left were each other.

Gilbert’s soft groan and twitch of his hips brought Arthur back to the present. He licked his lips, his arousal spiking when Gilbert let his eyes open. The heated look he sent Arthur’s way was downright sinful, especially when he let his bottom lip go and finally let small sounds spill from his lips. He shivered, hiding his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“S-sorry, like I said, they’re really sensitive…”

Arthur hummed, his other hand coming up to rub at Gilbert’s back, slowly trailing lower and lower. “I can tell. And… Is your tail just as sensitive?”

When Arthur’s hand grasped the little cotton tail, Gilbert’s back arched and he let out a full moan. He kneaded at both Gilbert’s ears and tail, eyes raking down the quivering form in his lap. The growing arousal in Gilbert’s pants was apparent, just as Arthur’s own erection was straining against his breeches. 

Gilbert cracked an eye open, breathing already laboured. He leaned forward, placing a kiss at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. When the prince turned to slot their lips together, Gilbert didn’t hesitate in parting his lips and demanding entry to Arthur’s mouth. The kiss was wet and sloppy, the two of them growing too riled up for an eloquent kiss. It was obvious what they were in the mood for and delaying it was not an option.

Before Arthur knew it, he and Gilbert were stripping each other from their clothes. Hands came to tug at fabric, vests dropping to the floor, shirts being chucked over shoulders. When Arthur’s chest was bare, Gilbert ran his hands up the freckled skin, dipping his head to latch his teeth onto Arthur’s collarbone. Arthur groaned, pausing for a moment in pulling off Gilbert’s pants.

The grip Gilbert had on Arthur’s neck didn’t last for long. He pulled away after licking up to his Adam’s apple, sucking on it for a moment before he was climbing off of Arthur’s lap. With heated eyes Arthur watched as Gilbert pulled off his pants and socks. His undergarments were quick to follow and he climbed back onto Arthur’s lap before they even touched the ground.

Arthur’s hands settled on Gilbert’s hips, kneading the flesh there as Gilbert’s tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. They pressed against each other, Gilbert rocking his hips down against Arthur and groaning into his mouth at the slight friction. While this was nice, Arthur was beginning to crave more.

He gripped Gilbert’s hips tightly and lifted. Gilbert unlatched his lips from Arthur’s with a wet pop, blinking in dazed surprise as he was suddenly resting on his back with Arthur hanging over him. He grinned in a lazy way, drunk off the pleasuring kisses. Reaching up, he cupped Arthur’s cheeks and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

Humming against his lips, Arthur’s hand slipped down between Gilbert’s legs. His fingertips ghosted along the flushed erection, twisting his fingers along the head just to drink in Gilbert’s reaction. Gilbert bit his lip and arched into the touch, a muffled moan spilling from his kiss swollen lips. Arthur enjoyed the sight even more when his hand left Gilbert’s erection and trailed further, his fingers ghosting along Gilbert’s puckered entrance.

Gilbert gasped, legs spreading instinctively, his eyes flying open in order to lock eyes with Arthur.

“I’d very much like to enter you, if that is alright.” Arthur whispered, punctuating his statement by putting more pressure on Gilbert’s hole.

Red eyes blinked at him before their owner snorted. Gilbert’s body shook with breathy chuckles, his amusement growing at Arthur’s confusion. “Do you really need to ask?”

Arthur blushed, scowling slightly. “Yes, well consent is important, especially since we’ve not established how far we’d like to go.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, moving out from underneath Arthur in order to crouch down by the low table. “Such the gentleman.” He teased, flashing a grin over his shoulder.

“I try,” The prince grumbled.

Gilbert returned to the chaise lounge, pulling Arthur so he was over him once again. He then took Arthur’s hand, depositing an unassuming jar in Arthur’s hand. 

The prince sent a curious glance at the jar and then back to Gilbert. With a carefree wave of his hand, Gilbert reclined back against the chair, legs spread and inviting Arthur to nestle between them. Arthur was quick to comply, settling Gilbert’s thighs against his hip before opening the jar. The oil-like substance inside smelt of flowers and honey. Arthur was quick to realize it was a form of lubricant. 

Another quick glance at Gilbert told him this was as much of a consent as he was going to get. Gilbert didn’t seem all that interested in talking anymore. In fact he was impatiently stroking himself while staring at Arthur, completely bold in every sense of the word.

Arthur swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry from the sight. He quickly coating his fingers before letting a slicked digit press into Gilbert. He took a finger easily, only shifting his hips slightly and sighing at the intrusion. The albino’s hand paused in its stroking in order to reach out and grip Arthur’s shoulders. He nudged Arthur’s lower back with the heel of his foot, whining in the back of his throat.

“Hurry up!” 

The prince chuckled softly at the impatient tone. He pressed in a second finger, stilling at Gilbert’s drawn out grown. However he didn’t stay still for long. He began scissoring the other open, reaching up with one hand to touch the base of Gilbert’s ears, taking them in a loose, yet firm grip.

The response was instantaneous. Gilbert moaned and clenched around Arthur’s fingers, eyelids falling closed as he gasped through the pleasure. Arthur took in every little twitch and moan that wracked Gilbert’s body, his arousal growing with every sweet sound that spilled past Gilbert’s lips.

He twisted his fingers, dragging them against Gilbert’s prostate just to watch him squirm. 

Gilbert’s eyes flew open and he gasped, grip on Arthur’s shoulders tightening. “There! O-oh! Arthur!” He whined, back arching and hips canting back against Arthur’s fingers. “Please, h-hurry! Just… Get in me already!”

Arthur panted, pulling his fingers from out of Gilbert in order to unbuckle his belt and push down his trousers. They pulled around Arthur’s thighs, the royal too impatient to yank them all the way off. He touched Gilbert’s hip, patting it in order to get the other’s attention.

“How do you want to be entered?” He asked in a breathy tone.

Gilbert had to take a moment to gather his wits from the void, squinting up at Arthur and pouting at the lack of pleasure. He groaned, dramatically throwing a hand over his eyes. 

“I don’t care! I just want you in me!”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Arthur’s mouth. He laughed through his nose, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s waist and leaning in to kiss him long and deep. Gilbert’s pout melted from the kiss, his tongue slipping out and licking a wet trail along Arthur’s bottom lip. Arthur parted his lips, allowing Gilbert the satisfaction in leading the deep kiss. Before Gilbert could have his fill of wet kisses, Arthur pulled back with a pop. He rubbed soothing circled into Gilbert’s hip, leaning down to lay more marks along his chest.

“On your hands and knees then, love.” 

Gilbert was quick to comply, far more interested in the oncoming pleasure than anything else. Arthur, on the other hand, picked this position specifically because he wanted to play with Gilbert’s tail. When Gilbert dipped his upper body down so his chest was pressed against the chair cushions and his ass was presented high in the air, Arthur’s cock twitched in interest. 

His eyes raked over Gilbert’s beautiful form. Those snowy white ears atop Gilbert’s head drooped forward, a small quiver making them shake every other breath. The albino’s body was flushed crimson in areas, the bright red colour standing out against his porcelain skin. Arthur trailed a hand down Gilbert’s back, following the curvature of his spine. His hand brushed the side of Gilbert’s tail, the albino’s breath hitching slightly. Arthur paused, wanting to play with the fluffy appendage now. He resisted, promising himself he’d come back to it very soon.

Arthur’s hand dipped to the plush cheeks of Gilbert’s ass. He kneaded them with both of his hands, pulling them apart in order to stare at Gilbert’s glistening hole. A shudder wracked through Arthur’s frame, his arousal almost painful with how turned on he was. 

He poured some of the oil on his erection, making sure he was thoroughly coated by stroking himself a couple of times in order to spread the oil. Arthur groaned low in his throat, eyes fluttering close momentarily. With a small amount of reluctance Arthur let go of his erection, staring back down at Gilbert with a molten gaze full of lust.

The look was returned, crimson eyes staring at emerald from over Gilbert’s shoulder. The corners of Gilbert’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, his pale thighs spreading as he rocked his hips back to brush his ass against Arthur’s erection. 

“Well?” Came the soft purr.

Arthur smirked, spreading Gilbert’s cheeks and lining himself up. “Ready?”

Gilbert snorted, resting his head in the cradle of his arms. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been rea- Ah!”

The albino cried out in surprise when Arthur pushed into him without any warning. He slid in all the way in one thrust, forcing himself to still all movements. Gilbert was panting, body twitching and hole tightening around Arthur as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Arthur grunted, biting the inside of his cheek and gripping Gilbert’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

When Gilbert’s breathing finally manage to settle on a somewhat consistent rhythm, he lifted his head slightly and looked at Arthur. “O-ok,” He croaked before dropping his head back to rest against his arms.

Arthur nodded despite Gilbert not seeing it. He let one hand go of Gilbert’s hip, moving it to rub soothingly along Gilbert’s spine. While this went on, Arthur began to pull out, going with slow, shallow thrusts for the time being. Gilbert whined at the treatment, his hips pressing back against Arthur, seeking more.

“Come on!”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the petulant tone. He sighed, gripping Gilbert’s hips before he pulled out almost all the way. Without further prompting, Arthur slammed to the hilt. Gilbert gasped, hands scrabbling for some kind of hold as Arthur started up a brutish pace.

Gilbert keened, pushing back to meet Arthur’s thrusts. He tossed his head back at a particularly hard thrust that struck his prostate. With a wail Gilbert began chanting Arthur’s name, begging him to hit that spot again. 

The prince didn’t need to be asked twice. He shifted his hips slightly before he thrusted back into Gilbert, making note on the way Gilbert cried out and clenched around him. He began to relentlessly abuse Gilbert’s prostate, leaning forward and biting marks along his shoulders and upper back. He sucked a numerous amount of hickies onto the skin he could reach, one hand reaching up and tugging on Gilbert’s ear. 

Clenching around Arthur, Gilbert gasped and moaned. His ear twitched in Arthur’s grip, the soft appendage quivering from the gentle abuse. Arthur chuckled softly, leaning down in order to place a few kisses along Gilbert’s fluffy ears. He then leaned back, dragging his hand down Gilbert’s spine and aiming for the fluffy little tail.

When his hand wrapped around it, Gilbert’s entire body jolted and he practically screamed his pleasure. His hands clawed at the cushion under him, his back bowing beautifully. Gilbert’s hole clamped down around Arthur’s cock like a vice, the sweet pain enough to make him wince. He cursed, squeezing Gilbert’s tail in retaliation.

That just made Gilbert cry out once more, repeating the intense reaction all over again. Arthur groaned, his hips picking up their punishing pace till he was practically fucking Gilbert into the cushions. He pressed his free hand into the chair near Gilbert’s waist, using it to ground himself as he changed the angle. 

Gilbert whimpered his appreciation at that. The beautiful body underneath Arthur twisted, causing him to let go of the tail. He looked up into Gilbert’s flushed, tear stained face. A shaky hand reached out for Arthur, silently begging the other for something.

Taking a guess, Arthur helped Gilbert shift so he was lying on his back. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, pulling him down into a messy, opened mouth kiss. Their lips slid together as Arthur picked up the rhythm of fucking Gilbert hard.

He pulled away in order to take in a quick breath before he dove in once again. Arthur groaned, feeling himself close to climax. From the way Gilbert was tightening around him and clawing red streaks into his back, Arthur had a feeling he was too. 

Arthur rested his forehead against Gilbert’s shoulder, growling into his neck. “D-damn it! Gilbert, I’m close!”

“M-mmm!” 

Incoherent words spilled from Gilbert’s lips once Arthur bit at the skin of his neck. With a cry Gilbert arched his body, cum spurting from his neglected cock and coating his and Arthur’s chest in the thick white substance. Arthur groaned at the feeling of Gilbert’s hole clamping down around him. He thrust a couple of more times into Gilbert’s wet heat before his hips stuttered in their rhythm. Arthur came inside Gilbert’ riding out his orgasm with short thrusts.

As he slowed to a stop, Arthur let go of the hold he had on Gilbert’s tail and neck. He sighed, slumping against Gilbert, ignoring the sticky cum drying between them. Gilbert nuzzled his cheek, nibbling along his bottom jaw and humming.

“Felt good,” Gilbert mumbled, “Thank you for that.”

Arthur snorted, closing his eyes and sighing. “No problem…” He trailed off, feeling sleepy after their “exercise”.

Gilbert chuckled, kissing Arthur’s lips and humming. “Sleep, princey. I’ll see you soon.”

He didn’t try to figure out what those words meant, he was just too far gone. Arthur sighed again, body relaxing into Gilbert’s warmth.

//

Arthur woke up with a lurch, his hand coming up to rub at his face. He groaned, feeling like he’d been run over by a carriage. The sunlight beating down on his face didn’t help much, neither did the sound of Peter yelling for him.

Wait, Peter? Arthur looked around and cursed, it had been a fucking dream! He was back under the tree in the garden! Arthur cursed again for good measure, throwing a glare at Peter who happened to stumble across him at that moment. 

Peter jumped, not expecting the hostile look. “E-er um… Colin is looking for you! Says it’s urgent!”

Arthur growled, standing up and dusting himself off. He straightened out his clothes and snatched up his book, stomping past Peter. 

“Where is he?”

Following after at a safe distance, Peter had to jog a bit to keep up with his elder brother’s wide strides. “The throne room! He invited special guests over! They’re in there now. Allistor and Dylan are there too!” Peter puffed out his cheeks, “I was sent to get you instead of a servant!”

As they made their way down the halls to the throne room, Arthur noticed that while the usual Britannia guards were there, so were two guards with the Germanian symbol. He bit the inside of his cheek, instantly realizing that Colin had informed him of his arranged marriage the day his fiancé would be arriving. It was to prevent him from having a chance to escape.

Arthur flexed his hands, taking in a deep breath and forcing his ire down. “Come Peter, I’m sure it would be rude to keep our guests waiting.”

They stopped in front of the doors, the guards bowing to the two of them before opening the door. The talking inside became audible the moment the doors were open. Inside near where the thrones sat were six people. Three were Arthur’s brothers, the trio standing in order to be on equal footing with their guests. The other three Arthur assumed where the Germanian royalty.

Two of the men were tall with striking blond hair. They were decked out in crimson and black robes, silver armour the most prominent thing decorating their frames. The way they stood spoke of intense military training, backs straight and shoulders square. Their third companion, while dressed like the others and carrying himself with the same air, was starkly different. 

The man had eyes like fire and hair the colour of freshly spun silk. His soft smirk gave him a mischievous look, one that spoke of an intelligent mind beneath a calculating gaze. Arthur knew this man, he literally just had a dream about him. How could he not forget such a wondrous beauty? 

The talking died down as Arthur and Peter walked into the wide chamber. Colin blinked, sending a slightly apologetic smile towards Arthur. “Ah, there he is now!”

Though by now everyone had turned to look at the two approaching princes, Arthur only had eyes for Gilbert. He knew what he had dreamt hadn’t been real, that much was obvious. Especially when coupled by the fact that Gilbert didn’t have rabbit ears, nor did any of his family members. But when Gilbert’s eyes locked with Arthur’s, those crimson eyes widened momentarily in shock.

Arthur was sure he mirrored that expression, but was quick to cover it up with a pleasant smile. Once he stopped in front of the gathering of royals, Arthur bowed low.

“Apologies for the delay. I had fallen asleep in the garden.” Arthur straightened, smile still in place.

“It is quite alright,” The taller of the Germanian royals spoke. He inclined his head towards Gilbert, giving him a pointed look.

The albino smirked, strolling forward until he was standing in front of Arthur. “Nice to meet you, Prince Arthur, my name is Gilbert.” Gilbert bowed slightly, “It’s a pleasure to meet my betrothal.”

So Gilbert was to be his fiancé? Arthur was liking the idea of being married a lot more now. 

He hummed, “Likewise. I hope your journey went well?”

Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hip to the side as he made a pondering sound. “You know, it was actually a very interesting trip! The scenery was nice, I would love to take a ride around on horseback sometime. Though… I must say I did have the most curious dream on the ride here.”

Arthur quirked a brow, “Oh? You’ll have to tell me it sometime. Perhaps I could tell you about my dream as well.”

“I’d like that,” Gilbert sent him a secretive smile, one Arthur mirrored.

Oh yes, Arthur was so looking forward to this marriage. Though he was still a little annoyed at being made to wed, at least it was to someone he’d probably be able to stand. And if that odd dream he apparently shared with Gilbert was anything to go by, then he had a lot of things to look forward to. Arthur couldn’t wait.


	4. Cotton Tail (PrUk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert bought an absolutely cute outfit that Arthur just HAS to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp heyo. Mieu wanted smut so of course I obliged. I was in the mood to write smut anyways. If you like this stuff, do pop over into our PrUk discord server. It's a Hell hole, but that's what makes it fun. https://discord.gg/yKgzpGm

Ludwig sifted through the mail in his hand, a medium-ish box at the bottom of the letter stack. Humming, Ludwig separated the items between him and his brother. The former nation had letters from Antonio and Francis, the simple brown package listed from a simple “ _Happy Pets Paradise_ ”.

Assuming it was for the little yellow bird his brother owned or for one of the three dogs, Ludwig left his mail on the table next to his laptop and went to go and give Gilbert his. He’d deal with his own mail in a moment, it couldn’t be that urgent, after all. If it was, his Boss would’ve just called him like usual.

“Brother,” Ludwig said, entering the adjacent living room. “You’ve got mail. Two letters and a package.”

Gilbert, having been lounging on the couch poking at the cheek of the little bird on his chest, instantly launched from his spot. He scrambled to stand, practically sprinting to Ludwig in a rush to get his items.

“Really?! It’s here already??” Gilbert cackled in delight when he got his mail from Ludwig, giving more attention to the brown box than the letters. Hopping from foot to foot, a devilish grin spread out on the albino’s face. He then turned sharply and ran out of the room, leaving a confused nation and little bird behind.

Glancing at Gilbird, Ludwig quirked a brow at him. “Do you have any idea what that was about?”

“Pi?” Gilbird ruffled his feathers, looking like a fluffy yellow cotton ball rather than a bird.

Ludwig hummed, “Right, neither do I.”

There was heavy thumping and cursing from the second floor before Gilbert was barrelling down the stairs. He had a backpack in his hand, stuffing the box in it as well as some of his gaming consoles.

“West, I’m going out!”

“Out? Where?” The German asked incredulously, looking out the window at the sky. It would be nightfall in an hour or two, the blue sky already showing hints of tinting pink.

“To England!” Gilbert said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Keep an eye on Gilbird for me while I’m gone!”

Ludwig sputtered, quickly following his brother to the door. “Wait, what? Hold on a minute. You’re flying over to England? Now?”

Gilbert paused in lacing up his boots, glancing up at Ludwig. “Well duh, that’s why I said I was going out! Don’t worry, I’ll be back by tomorrow. Maybe. We’ll see!”

“Well did you at least contact Arthur beforehand? You are staying at his house, ja?” Ludwig really didn’t need to ask, he already knew what the answer would be. Even he could tell there was something going on between his brother and the island nation. No matter how sneaky Gilbert thought he was being, which wasn’t very.

“Mmm,” Standing, Gilbert pulled out his phone, “I’m going to keep it a surprise! He starts cleaning like crazy whenever someone says they’re visiting, so I’m going to catch him when he’s defenceless! You never let the enemy know you’ll show up! That’d just give away the element of surprise!”

Ludwig sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the finger his brother was wagging in his direction. “Ja, ja, I understand. You have taught me your battle tactics plenty of times brother. I do not forget any of your teachings.”

“And you shouldn’t.”

Ludwig pulled Gilbert’s coat off from the coatrack, holding it out to the former nation. “Just please take a jacket with you? It’s getting chillier as winter approaches. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Gilbert grinned, taking his coat before he affectionately ruffled Ludwig’s hair. “Aww look at my little West! Being all concerned for his big brother’s health! Brings a tear to my eye!!”

A light flush dusted the large man’s cheeks. He huffed but did nothing to push his brother’s hand away. “Do not cause trouble while you are there, please.”

“No promises!” And with that Gilbert bid his brother goodbye, leaving and catching a taxi to the airport. He settled in for the relatively short flight, blasting a series of intense and dramatic classical music through his headphones. While Gilbert didn’t particularly like the slow kind of instrumental music, the really passionate ones always got him pumped.

It was hard not to fidget in his seat the entire time. His excitement was palpable, a warmth spreading throughout his body and making him vibrate with anticipation. Inside the box was something he ordered around two weeks ago. Francis had given him the website link and a flirtatious “ _for you and the caterpillar_ ” followed by a wink. Of course Gilbert had cackled like a loon at the items the website held. Some were absolutely ludicrous! But the things that did catch his eye… Well he just knew Arthur would love them just as much as Gilbert did, if not more.

Around this time of year Arthur generally kept to his cottage out in the country, so it took almost another hour after he landed just to reach the Brit’s house. The sun was already starting to set, more oranges and purples staining the sky.

Outside of Arthur’s cottage in the lush garden, Gilbert could hear humming, soft music playing from a record player. One of the windows of the cottage were opened, the music spilling out from it. Gilbert grinned, walking towards the back area of the garden, following the humming. He saw Arthur watering one of his many rose bushes, the beautiful blossoms still bright and large even as the temperature gradually grew colder.

The Brit was dressed in sage green overalls, his pants tucked into mud-caked boots. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of heavy duty gardening gloves keeping his hands from getting dirty. Atop his head was a wide-brim sunhat, the straw material of it going nicely with the simple array of flower decorations attached to the ribbon winding around the hat.

“Arthur!” Gilbert cried out just as he took off in a run, launching at the Brit.

Turning, Arthur’s eyes widened just as a mass of Prussian collided with him, knocking the two of them off their feet and onto the grass. Arthur yelped while Gilbert laughed heartily, straddling Arthur’s waist and grinning down at him.

“Hey! Miss me?”

Arthur scowled at Gilbert, crossing his arms over his chest. “Gilbert, while I’m delighted to have you here, must you tackle me every time you show up unannounced?”

“Tactical strategy, keeps you on your toes.” Gilbert hummed, letting his hands settle on Arthur’s chest. “I missed you, by the way.”

Huffing, Arthur yanked off one glove, cupping Gilbert’s face with his bare hand and guiding the albino down, leaning up to place a sweet peck against his lips. “I missed you as well. But you really must refrain from jumping at me like this. I’m old, I could break something.”

Gilbert burst out laughing, the albino leaning back and grinning at Arthur. “I’m almost the same age as you!”

“And still you look far better than I.”

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert climbed off of Arthur, taking his hand and helping the other up. “Always such a charmer. But I have you know it takes a lot of hard work and dedication to keep my body as glorious as it is now. This doesn’t just come naturally.”

“Ah but of course, how foolish of me to assume your beauty was all natural.”

Gilbert pursed his lips, giving the smirking Brit a pointed glare. Hands on his hips, Gilbert huffed. “I don’t like your tone, mister.”

Arthur snorted, resting his ungloved hand on Gilbert’s waist and coaxing the albino closer. “Right, apologies.”

Gilbert hummed, pecking Arthur’s lips quickly. “Mmm you’re temporarily forgiven.”

Chuckling, Arthur laid a kiss to Gilbert’s forehead before pulling back and looking down at the slightly shorter male. “By the way, though I am delighted you are here, poppet, I must inquire as to why that is. Are you here for business on behalf of your brother? Or is this a personal visit?”

“Personal, of course.” Gilbert purred, hands sliding back up Arthur’s chest and wrapping around his neck, palms settling on his nape. He played with the short, dusty blond locks there, smiling alluringly up at Arthur. “I just recently got something in the mail. I wanted to come as soon as possible in order to show it to you.”

Arthur’s interest was piqued, a brow quirking in interest. “Oh? Well if you’ll give me a moment to finish watering my garden, I’m more than willing to give you my undivided attention.”

Gilbert grinned, patting Arthur’s chest just before he pulled away. “Great! I need a moment to get ready anyways! I’m going to shower real fast and then wait in your bedroom. Shower before you head upstairs!” He called over his shoulder, already disappearing in the house.

Arthur pursed his lips, rolling his eyes. “Guess that means I’ll be using one of the guest rooms to shower…”

//

By the time Arthur was finished with his shower, it was already dark. He rubbed at his face, glancing at himself in the mirror as he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. Arthur didn’t expect to have it on for long, so there was no need in bothering to go into his room in search of clothes.

Picking up his dirty gardening attire, Arthur made his way towards the little room on the ground floor dedicated to laundry. He set his clothes in a basket, intending to use them tomorrow for when he went out to garden in the morning. With that done, Arthur made his way up the stairs, a light tingle of excitement sparking warmth into his blood.

Whenever it came to anything Gilbert had planned, Arthur knew better than to try and prepare for it. The only thing he could do was to hold on for dear life and hope he didn’t get swept away. Gilbert was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to his horny escapades. Arthur had no doubt this was another one of those adventures. It was only a matter of what it was.

Arthur didn’t know what to expect when he opened the bedroom door, but he was not complaining about the sight in the slightest. Gilbert was perched on the edge of the bed facing the door, one leg crossed over the other. Smooth white lace hugged Gilbert’s long legs, a pair of simple white heels on to go along with it. The sheer fabric of the stockings were held up by a frilly garter belt of similar design. Settled atop the garter was a pair of panties, solid white and barely covering anything with how thin the stringy fabric was. Arthur knew instantly that it was placed above the garters just so that Gilbert could continue wearing them even when the panties were removed.

His top was made of a similar fabric to the panties, a boob window in the shape of a rabbit head presented proudly on the front of the fabric. The pastel pink ribbons used to accent the top were also the colour of the straps. They led up, winding around Gilbert’s pale neck in the form of a collar, a little bell even pinned to the front along with a pompous bow. Gilbert had the same sheer fabric decorating his hands, the gloves fingerless and ending just a bit above his wrists. They too had bells placed in the center of a bow, though their bells were smaller and more for decoration than to draw the eye like the collar’s bell.

While Arthur could greatly appreciate the outfit, the crowning piece was literally that, a crown. But the miniature emperor crown wasn’t really what Arthur was focused on. Attached to the band that held the crown in place was a pair of fluffy rabbit ears, the crown sitting between the two cute appendages. One was bent at an angle so it appeared to be drooping, adding to the overall delicious look Gilbert was supporting clad in the outfit.

Arthur swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling dry. “I hope you didn’t intend to walk tomorrow, because I don’t think I’ll be letting you leave my bed anytime soon.” He rasped out, lust flooding through every part of his body.

Gilbert smirked, tilting his head playfully. The albino leaned back on his palms, shifting his legs and re-crossing them, switching which leg was on top. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Holding out a hand, Gilbert crooked his finger, beckoning Arthur towards him. Smiling coyly, Gilbert bat his eyelashes. “I take it you like my purchase?”

“More than like it,” Arthur stated breathlessly, moving over to Gilbert and lowering himself so he was kneeling in front of the other. “You look like something straight from a dream.” He said reverently, reaching out for Gilbert’s legs yet pausing before he touched them. “May I?”

Gilbert giggled at the compliment, preening under the blatant lust fogging over Arthur’s emerald eyes. Nodding his head, Gilbert lifted one of his legs up higher, brushing Arthur’s outstretched hand with it.

“Feel away, Mr. Kirkland.” He purred sweetly, biting his lip in order to try and contain his excitement.

Arthur wasted no time in letting his hands brush up Gilbert’s legs, feeling the nylon texture under his fingertips. He leaned forward, placing lingering kisses in a trail up Gilbert’s leg. Arthur glanced up, watching the flush that was slowly spreading down Gilbert’s neck and settling just at his collar bone, the red even more blatant when placed against the white fabric.

He smirked against Gilbert’s clothed skin, his hands trailing up higher and higher till he was tracing patterns along Gilbert’s thighs. “Is your ensemble supposed to be rabbit themed?”

“I figured that was a given,” Gilbert snorted, gesturing vaguely to the ears. “I’ve got a tail too.”

The off-handed comment had Arthur’s wandering eyes snapping up to look at him, interest clearly piqued. His heated gaze darted from Gilbert’s face down to his hips, already wanting to flip the other around and see the tail for himself. Arthur licked his lips, letting his hands squeeze at Gilbert’s thighs.

“Alright, what do you want to do, love?” Arthur rasped. Already his towel was doing little to hide how excited he was growing.

Humming, Gilbert shifted, pressing one of his heel-clad feet against Arthur’s covered erection. The slight pressure was both delightful and agonizing; it was a reminder that Arthur was willingly at Gilbert’s mercy. Arthur fought back making a sound when Gilbert began moving his foot, adding a bit more pressure before easing up.

“Let’s see…” Gilbert hummed, pursing his lips in thought. Letting his eyes roam up and down Arthur’s body, the Prussian man smirked. “I’m really enjoying you on your knees… But my mouth is feeling kind of lonely. Come keep it company?”

Arthur smiled, “But of course.”

Moving from his kneeled position, Arthur met Gilbert most of the way, capturing the other’s lips. He pressed forward, silently coaxing the other man to move back further along the bed. His hand settled on Gilbert’s hip, running along the skin not covered by the panties or garter. He pulled at the straps on the garter, letting them go and enjoying the sound of the solid smack against Gilbert’s skin.

The albino jolted at the repeated action, his breath coming in short pants when they pulled away from each other in order to breath. Gilbert groaned, tilting his head back and exposing his neck to Arthur’s wondering lips. Arthur nipped at the skin not covered by the collar, sucking and licking a trail just under Gilbert’s jaw. He hummed, one of his hands sliding around Gilbert’s hip in order to cup his backside.

Arthur let out a shaky breath at feeling the distinct lack of cloth. “Christ.” He muttered, letting his fingers travel further until he felt the unmistakable string that made up the back of the fabric. While not _technically_ being a string, it was still practically covering nothing. The thong sat nestled between Gilbert’s cheeks, a fluffy cotton tail placed on the area just over the base of Gilbert’s tailbone.

Gilbert giggled at the deep blush spreading across Arthur’s face. Humming, he cupped his lover’s cheeks, pulling him in close till their lips brushed with every word. “Like what you feel?”

“You know I do.” Arthur whispered, nipping at Gilbert’s bottom lip. “Mind if I offer a suggestion?”

A finely trimmed brow rose, Gilbert leaning back in order to study Arthur’s face. Seeming to like what he saw, Gilbert chuckled and tilted his head. “What’d you have in mind?”

Grinning, Arthur leaned close, whispering his plan in Gilbert’s ear.

//

Gilbert shuddered, lifting his hips up and dropping them, impaling himself on Arthur’s cock with a wet squelch. He moaned, eyes closed tight and head thrown back.

The albino was seated on Arthur’s lap and was facing away from the Brit, bouncing on Arthur’s member at his own quick pace. Arthur had suggested this position specifically because he had wanted to enjoy the sight of Gilbert’s little cotton tail bouncing along with his movements. Gilbert’s underwear had been moved out of the way just to make room for Arthur’s cock, the fabric now sticky and wet from both of their fluids.

“A-Arthur!” Gilbert cried, nails digging into their perch on Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur hissed at the slight sting, his grip on Gilbert’s waist tightening. He snapped his hips up just as Gilbert dropped down, reaching deeper into the albino and causing him to shriek in ecstasy. The next few powerful thrusts hit Gilbert just where he needed it, dragging along his inner walls and forcing moan after moan out of him. After a particularly hard buck of Arthur’s hips, Gilbert choked on a gasp, incoherent German spilling past his lips.

Feeling Gilbert tense above him, Arthur ran his hands up and down Gilbert’s sides, whispering sweet nothings as he drove Gilbert to finish. The former nation shuddered, whimpering and feeling close to his orgasm. However, just before he could finally tip over the edge, the sound of a phone going off broke through the haze of lust.

Arthur slowed his thrusts until he had practically stopped inside Gilbert, much to the albino’s frustration. His whine was mixed with a growl, crimson eyes glaring at green from over his shoulder. Arthur merely quirked a brow at the unintimidating look, holding onto Gilbert’s waist with one hand in order to keep him in place while the other reached onto the nightstand for his cell phone. He had placed the device there just before the two of them truly got into the heat of things. Now Arthur was seriously regretting the fact that he forgot to put the damn thing on silent.

“Arthur I swear to God if you answer that phone-.”

Gilbert was cut off by Arthur answering the phone call, smirking at his lover as if to mock him. Gilbert’s glare faltered when Arthur shifted his hips, slowly rocking into Gilbert.

“Kirkland speaking.” He hummed into the phone, tone only slightly breathless.

“ _Ah, Arthur, I’m glad you answered_.” Ludwig’s voice came in on the other end, sounding relieved. “ _I called to see if my brother’s flight had landed. He wasn’t answering his phone, so I grew worried._ ”

Arthur chuckled, “Aren’t you the dutiful brother. But yes, Gilbert has arrived safely. Apparently his phone had died on the plane ride over so he’s charging it now. Would you like to talk to him?”

Gilbert stiffened, shaking his head even when he was offered the phone. With a hiss, he grabbed the device from Arthur, clearing his throat and hoping it didn’t come out as shaky as he thought it sounded. “Hi Luddy! Sorry I didn’t answer! I’m doing fine!”

“ _That’s good. Remember to eat dinner. And don’t cause any trouble for Arthur while you’re there._ ”

“I know, I know!” Gilbert huffed, smiling despite rolling his eyes. However he stiffened when he felt Arthur shift his hips, sliding out of Gilbert. His breath hitched and he had to quickly bite his lip in order to keep from crying out when Arthur slammed back into him.

He shuddered, closing his eyes tight and clearing his throat. “Hey Lud, I’m g-gonna have to call you back. Arthur just put in a m-movie that I’ve wanted to see.”

“ _Oh? Well alright. Don’t stay up too late. When will you be flying back_?”

“Mmm!” Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand, holding the phone away so he could breathe a little harshly. He glared at the smirking blond over his shoulder, squeezing hard around Arthur’s cock and causing his thrusts to stutter. Sticking his tongue out, Gilbert put the phone back to his ear. “Most likely around tomorrow evening.”

“If you can walk by then, that is.” Arthur muttered, hands ghosting along Gilbert’s waist.

“ _Alright. Do you have the house keys_?” Ludwig asked, still innocently unaware what his brother was doing.

“Yep! Probably!” A particular hard thrust had Gilbert choking on a scream. In one breath he rushed out, “Ok gotta go bye!!” Before hanging up and throwing Arthur’s phone somewhere over the edge of the bed.

Arthur picked up the pace then, driving Gilbert over the edge with a strangled cry. He slumped in Arthur’s hold, breathing ragged and coming in short bursts. Arthur chuckled, clearing his throat before slipping out of Gilbert. He relocated the both of them so Gilbert was lying limp on his back, trying to catch his breath while Arthur stripped him of his underwear, leaving everything else alone.

Gilbert made a small sound of protest when Arthur grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. He felt Arthur’s dick against his inner thigh, already growing hard once again.

“You’re not done yet?” He panted, giving Arthur a half-hearted glare.

“Oh come now, where’s that Prussian stamina you’re so proud of?” Arthur chuckled, patting Gilbert’s thigh.

“Well maybe I don’t want to do it again.” Despite saying this, Gilbert wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, digging the heel of his shoe into Arthur’s lower back.

Arthur bit back a groan at the slight sting, not wanting to give Gilbert another incentive to put more pressure on his back. He instead chuckled, quirking a brow at Gilbert. “What? Upset that I didn’t stop when Ludwig called?”

Gilbert’s eyes narrowed, “Upset is an understatement! Dude that was my brother on the phone! What if he found out what we were doing?”

Arthur sputtered, matching Gilbert’s glare with a roll of his eyes. “A little hypocritical you’re upset at me. Just two week ago you gave me a blow job when I was on the phone with the Queen!! I couldn’t look at her for days because she came to me and told me to be safe and use protection!”

The albino blinked before a burst of giggles spilled from his lips. He struggled to cover his mouth, but still snorts came tumbling out. “Did she give you condoms?” He managed to ask, snickering louder at the flustered look Arthur had.

“Of course not! I would’ve cut off all connection with you if she did! Can you imagine it?! A woman at her age going out and buying her own damn nation condoms?! I shudder at the thought!”

Gilbert pursed his lips, humming in thought. “She could send someone else out to get it for you.”

“That’d be even worse! I could see it now! Mum sends out a royal butler to go and fetch a box of condoms, explicit orders to get “the best and safest kind”. It’d possibly end up all over the news! I’d never be able to show my face around the capital again! Not until everyone passes on, at least!” Arthur groaned, feeling his excitement start to dwindle.

Chuckling, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, pulling his head closer and placing a few pecks on his lips. “Come on, babe. You know I’d never purposefully do anything that’d shame you in front of the old gal.”

“Yes, but when you’re in the mood, you’re hard to satisfy.” Arthur pointed out, running his hands along Gilbert’s thighs. “Sometimes the environment doesn’t matter when you’re horny. I remember a time where you’d often stop by my tent for a quick romp, even with the possibility of my men hearing us.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, pressing his heels against Arthur’s back in a more insistent manner. “Yeah, but that was like several hundred years ago.”

“It was barely over 200.”

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert ran his fingers up into Arthur’s hair, yanking gently on the handfuls he had and tugging Arthur’s face closer. He kissed him, deep and demanding. His tongue came out to brush along Arthur’s lips, Gilbert wasting no time in slipping the wet appendage into the other’s mouth once he was granted access. Humming into the kiss, Gilbert rocked his body up, grinding his growing erection against Arthur’s stomach.

He pulled away, a string of saliva breaking between their moist lips. Grinning at the new flush spreading along Arthur’s cheeks, Gilbert chuckled, drawing small circles onto his heated skin.

“Well… I’m in the mood now. “

Arthur snorted, nipping at Gilbert’s lip. “Yes, I can feel that.”

As he said this, Arthur ground back against Gilbert, watching the albino flutter his eyelashes in momentary pleasure. Arthur dipped his head down and mouthed lazily at Gilbert’s neck. He slowly moved his hips, gripping his hardening cock and lining it up with Gilbert’s puckered entrance. The combination of his come from their last round and the remaining lubricant already in Gilbert’s hole made the second breaching easier.

Gilbert groaned at the sensation, tilting his head to the side and digging his nails into Arthur’s back. The Brit hissed at the sting, especially when Gilbert tightened his thighs around Arthur’s waist and ground his heels into Arthur’s spine. He would no doubt have either indentions or bruises from the heels, maybe even both. But Arthur couldn’t really complain, especially since the sting was only boosting his arousal.

He kept the pace slow at first, finding his rhythm in the slow and gradual slide of skin against skin. Soft sighs and groans spilled from Gilbert’s lips, Arthur’s own sounds accompanying the pleasured noises. As usual, Gilbert began to get impatient from the slow and almost torturous treatment.

“Come on,” He whined, hitting his heel against Arthur’s back like a rider spurring a horse. “Move faster!”

Arthur clicked his tongue, slipping mostly out of Gilbert. He then reached around and grabbed one of Gilbert’s ankles. Arthur pulled it from his waist, hooking it over his shoulder before snapping his hips forward.

Gilbert cried out at the new angle, body arching like a bow. Arthur’s new pace was punishing, the squelching sounds filling the air as well as their breathy pants and moans.

“A-Ah! Arthur!” Gilbert tossed his head back and cried out.

He gripped Arthur’s forearms and clung to him. Gilbert rocked with the deep thrusts, angling his hips down every time Arthur brought his hips up. They moved in synch, Gilbert’s neglected cock bobbing between them, spilling clear fluid against his abdomen, already mixing with his earlier spend.

“Nn!” Sinful sound after sinful sound spilled from Gilbert’s parted lips. It seemed like Arthur was making it his personal mission to push Gilbert as much noise out of Gilbert as he could.

The albino cried out, nails biting into Arthur’s skin when he changed his angle. Suddenly Arthur was assaulting his prostate, relentlessly grinding against it and striking it with each well-aimed thrust. Gilbert choked on a moan as Arthur bit down along his shoulder, leaving behind bright red marks. The repeated sting was soothed by Arthur’s tongue running along the indents just after each bite.

Already Gilbert’s neck and chest not covered by his top were covered in Arthur’s bite and kiss marks. Gilbert’s hands moved, scrabbling for purchase on Arthur’s shoulders, clinging to him and scratching red streaks into his lightly freckled skin. He keened low in his throat, slurred German passing by his lips.

Though most of it was lost to Arthur, he understood the hair pulling quite clearly. Lowering his face, Arthur captured Gilbert’s lips. The sounds passed between them was muffled. Arthur licked his way into Gilbert’s mouth, causing the other to shudder from the sensation.

“Nnn – Fuck…!” Arthur hissed, his thrusting turning sporadic and losing its rhythm. “Close!”

“Mmm!” Gilbert mewled his agreement and clenched tight around Arthur, digging his legs into his back.

Arthur cursed at the harsh tugs to his hair. He gritted his teeth and picking up the pace. The sounds of wet skin hitting skin echoed around the room, sounding lewd and sinful despite Gilbert having heard them plenty of times. He was unprepared for Arthur’s hand to move to his weeping cock, gripping it tightly at the base and stroking him in tandem to his thrusts.

Choking on a silent cry, Gilbert keened low, drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Arthur watched the face of his lover contort in pleasure, drinking in the sight like a man starved. He thrust deeply a few more times before the delicious squeezing of Gilbert’s inner walls got to him. He was suddenly coming, riding out his climax as Gilbert practically shrieked in pleasure.

The albino was not far behind, his own orgasm pumped out of him from the duel sensations of being filled and having Arthur jerk him off. It was beyond alluring to watch Gilbert’s expression relax into a dazed, blissed out state. Arthur never got tired of the sight, the Brit always carrying the memories of their coupling in the back of his mind whenever the two of them were too busy to see each other. But memories could never beat the real thing no matter how hard they tried.

Bending down, Arthur kissed Gilbert, pushing every ounce of his love and adoration into the action. Gilbert tried to reciprocate, though it was lazy and completely uncoordinated. Chuckling, Arthur peppered soft kisses along his cheeks and forehead. Gilbert hummed at the gentle treatment, closing his eyes and relaxing into the soothing actions.

“Feel good?” Arthur asked in between kisses.

Gilbert sighed softly, mumbling his consent. Arthur lowered Gilbert’s leg from his shoulder, rubbing at the muscles in his thighs until they were relaxed and pliant under his hands. Gilbert was greatly enjoying the massage, feeling himself grow particularly sleepy at the soothing actions. However just as he was starting to drift off, Gilbert felt something.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at Arthur in confusion when the Brit rocked his hips. Already Arthur’s cock was growing hard again, much to Gilbert’s pleasure as well as his displeasure.

“Again? Already??” He asked in disbelief.

Arthur chuckled, giving Gilbert a wicked smirk. “I told you didn’t I? ‘ _I hope you didn’t intend to walk tomorrow, because I don’t think I’ll be letting you leave my bed anytime soon_.’”

Gilbert felt a thrill shoot down his spine, anticipation overruling his earlier exhaustion. Though he was clearly interested in the possibility of more rounds, it still didn’t stop him from whispering a soft “ _Gott_ ”.


End file.
